


A Wand'ring Bark

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: Spn Omega!Period!'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Poetry, Vague mention of non-con, cravats, it is hot OK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel preferred taking his walks off the paths – he was less likely to run into anyone else, so he could stew and work off his temper without having to pretend to be polite and make small talk. It was the only place where he could truly be himself, when he was on his own.</p><p>That was the idea, at any rate. And it worked, right up until the point when a man fell out of a tree and landed on top of him. </p><p>Fic where Gabriel is an omega and Balthazar is a beta. Because the world needs more of this pairing. </p><p>Companion fic to go alongside my Destiel AU "An Ever-Fixed Mark", so it will make more sense if you read that one first. However, it should make sense on its own too, though it will be a bit more one-shotty. </p><p>More cravats. Just yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Blackappleboyd (my awesome beta) and I have decided that the couple name is Babriel. I just thought I should share that.  
> So this fic will start with a plot up until the point when Gabe and Balthy are mated, and then after that I think it will skip to be happening alongside the events in EFM, so they'll be a tad more bitty in later chapters.  
> Feel free to tell me if you don't think this is a good idea!

Gabriel stomped through the undergrowth, muttering angrily to himself. He’d had another argument with his guardian Alastair; the bastard had tried to forbid Gabriel from going to the assembly rooms dance at the end of the week, and Gabriel had kicked up a fuss. It had resulted in a shouting match and Gabriel storming out.

In retrospect, he sort of wished he hadn’t left Cassie all alone with Alastair in such a bad temper, but he consoled himself with the thought that it wasn’t Cassie who Alastair was angry with. He should be fine.

Gabe kicked a stone and it bounced ahead of him, pinging off a tree trunk with a satisfying noise. Gabriel preferred taking his walks off the paths – he was less likely to run into anyone else, so he could stew and work off his temper without having to pretend to be polite and make small talk. It was the only place where he could truly be himself, when he was on his own.

That was the idea, at any rate. And it worked, right up until the point when a man fell out of a tree and landed on top of him.

***

 “I do beg your pardon my dear young man –I seem to be somewhat inebriated.”

Gabriel blinked at this impressively eloquent (particularly if the man really was that drunk) statement, and stammered out that it was really no trouble.

He didn’t understand why he was so shaken – usually he was the first to come back with a witty retort. He looked at the man currently sprawled on the ground, his back against the tree trunk. He was a good-looking man, Gabriel supposed, with blue eyes that twinkled through the haze of alcohol, and he had a certain air of refinement, despite his dishevelled appearance. That didn’t explain it though; Gabe had seen plenty of men who were just as handsome, and he’d not been tongue-tied with any of them. Perhaps he had been hit harder by his brush with death-by-flying-drunk than he had thought. He was pulled from this contemplation when the man spoke again.

“Might I enquire as to your name? We may have met before, but I am currently a little too foxed to remember if that is the case.”

“No…I don’t believe we’ve met before. I think I would have remembered you if you make that kind of entrance wherever you go,” quipped Gabe. Not one of his best, but it was something.  “My name is Gabriel Novak.”

“It is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Balthazar Roche.”

Gabriel took in a quick breath. The name of Balthazar Roche was known through the town. The man was a charming rake. Gabe backed away. Everyone said that it was a bad idea for an omega to be around someone with a reputation such as Roche’s. Though he was a beta not an alpha, the man was known for his hand-to-hand fighting, and that coupled with his promiscuity made the idea of being alone in the woods with him a slightly worrying one.

“I…well, if that is all, I should be getting on. My guardian will be wondering where I am.” Gabriel moved to leave, but Roche staggered to his feet and started towards the omega, beginning to say something, but shouting in pain instead and collapsing.

“Bloody buggering damn and blast!” Roche stuck his leg out and looked pleadingly at Gabe. “I seem to have done something to my ankle. Could I possibly prey on your kindness for a little longer?” Gabriel rolled his eyes and flopped down in front of the beta.

“May I take off your boot, Mr Roche?”

“Darling, I thought you’d never ask,” drawled Roche. His breath caught as Gabriel pulled gently at the boot.

“Your ankle is too swollen. Do you have a knife?”

“Bloody hell, what are you going to do?”

Gabriel snorted derisively. “Well, if you don’t stop wriggling I’m going to slit your throat, but if all goes to plan I’ll be cutting off your boot. The ankle’s too swollen to just pull it off.”

Roche fixed Gabriel with a baleful stare. “You’re joking. Are you joking? Is this vengeance because I fell on you?”

Gabe snorted. “Well, if you insist I can leave the boot. Of course, that will mean that your ankle will get worse and it will hurt more when they finally saw the boot off your swollen, throbbing foot.”

“Fiend.”

“I’m not the one who threw myself, drunk, out of a tree.”

“I did not _throw_ myself anywhere, I _fell._ And…Ow! Careful!”

“Sorry, nearly there…”

“Oh God, it’s bad, isn’t it, it’s swollen and it’ll have to be amputated, and…”

“Calm down, it looks like you’ve got a nasty sprain but no broken bones. Can you stand?”

Roche wobbled to his feet and stood swaying.

“I can, but I don’t think I can walk on this foot.” Gabriel sighed and walked forward, taking Roche’s arm. The beta smiled at him. “My thanks. Although I cannot help but think it would be more helpful if I were to put my arm around your shoulders and lean on your body.” Gabe immediately stepped away from Roche and gave him a shove, making the beta yelp and forcing him to hop to a tree trunk for support. He leaned against it, panting and glaring at Gabriel. Gabriel glared right back.

“I may be an omega, but I can look after myself and I don’t need you trying to seduce me in the middle of the woods. It won’t work, and I have no desire to become another one of your conquests.”

Roche sighed. “Look here, I’m not saying you’re not a very taking little thing, and were circumstances other than they are, I might try my luck. However, I am not a rapist, and I am injured and drunk. What exactly do you think I could do to you in this state?” Gabriel glared suspiciously for another moment, then stalked forwards and drew Roche’s arm round his shoulders. The beta was surprisingly solid; evidently there was lean muscle beneath the rich blue coat. They started to walk slowly, Roche often wincing but not complaining. After a period of silence, the beta started talking again.

“In any case, I prefer my…conquests…to be both willing and experienced. Defiling innocents holds no pleasure for me.”

“Good to know,” grunted Gabe, straining under the weight of the other man’s body.

“Having said that,” Roche ploughed on, “you have great spirit. I like that. I think I would like to see you again.” He stopped and titled his head in contemplation.  “I can’t be sure, because I am drunk and you are rude, but I do think I would like to see you again.” Something made Gabriel’s stomach go all funny for a moment, but he soon regained himself and mumbled;

“I’ll be at the assembly rooms on Friday. Not that you’ll remember any of this conversation.” Roche nodded and smiled, then seemed to go into some kind of drunken stupor. He hummed happily and out of tune to himself, and Gabe breathed a sigh of relief once they were on the road and met by a woman and two men.

“Sir! Oh, sir, what happened?” said the woman. By the scent of her, she was a beta, with ebony skin and sharp eyes.

“Fell, off’f’a tree,” slurred the beta. He leaned closer to Gabriel and grinned. “Land’d on’a ang’l…” Gabe looked apologetically at the woman.

“I was walking in the woods and he fell out of a tree on top of me. He is a little the worse for wear and he’s sprained his ankle. Do you know where he lives?”

“Bless you, boy, I’m Mrs Missouri Turner, his housekeeper and these here are footman Adam and my husband, gardener Rufus. They can take him from you now, and we’ll get him home.”

Gabe relinquished his burden, and watched as the two men staggered off with the inebriated beta slung between them. He felt a strange surge of affection, but shook it off and turned to make his way home. Cassie would be wondering where he was. 


	2. Assembly Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets Balthazar for a second time, at the assembly rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ere is anuzzer shapter pour vous...
> 
> Enjoy!

The assembly rooms were, as always, crowded. It wasn’t a Mating ceremony; more like a chance for the young males and females to mingle and meet potential mates. Gabe stood slightly aloof from all that. He was fairly sought-after: he was, after all, an omega male (the rarest gender), friendly and relatively good-looking, with soft brown hair and golden eyes. They might not have the depth and shine of Castiel’s baby blues, but they were striking in their own way.

But Gabriel wasn’t particularly interested in finding himself a mate. Several young alphas and betas had made their interests known, and Gabe had flirted with, and politely refused, all of them.  It wasn’t that he was _against_ finding a mate, per se; he just didn’t like the idea of being owned by someone else. Gabriel knew that his personality was not that of a typical omega male. He argued every little point, he played practical jokes and liked to be the centre of large, loud groups, and he certainly had no need for an alpha or a beta to tell him what to do. It was a source of constant chagrin to him that as he was not yet of age he could not be the one to take care of Cassie. Instead, they were stuck with a particular bastard of an alpha who had not done anything to change Gabe’s mind about mating.

So Gabriel stood to the side even though he was often surrounded by laughing, chattering people. He often danced and flirted and laughed, but always made it clear that he was not looking for a mate. He was fine, happy even, on his own.

He broke apart from the group of people he had been chatting with, and made his way to the refreshment table to fetch himself some candied fruits.

“Someone has a rather sweet tooth,” a familiarly smooth voice spoke directly into Gabe’s ear, making him jump and curse. He spun around, and sure enough, there was Balthazar Roche, looking dapper and handsome in a claret-coloured coat and gleaming black breeches which clung to his muscular thighs. Even from where they were standing slightly isolated from the crowds, Gabriel could see the interested (and occasionally downright lustful) looks being cast at Roche, who seemed unaware or uncaring of them. He was currently too busy smiling knowingly at Gabe.

“What a very great pleasure to see you again, Mr Novak. I did so hope that you weren’t just fobbing me off when you told me you’d be here.”

Gabriel blushed.

“I…I thought you wouldn’t remember that,” he stammered. Hell, why did Roche have this effect on him? Gabriel, the smooth-talking, sarcastic wit, floored by a commonplace remark from Roche. Pathetic. Roche smirked.

“Dear, innocent boy…I wasn’t as drunk as you seem to think I was.”

Gabriel stared in disbelief.

“You called me an angel!” he blurted. Roche looked entirely unfazed.

“I did. Your name _is_ Gabriel, is it not? I hope I did not get that wrong; I have been thinking of you as a Gabriel. If you are not, I shall be most put out.”

Gabe had a multitude of reactions to that.

_You remembered my name?_

_So you meant it when you called me an angel?_

_I thought about you, too._

He didn’t say any of them.

“I…yes, that is my name… but that’s not the point! You had to lean on me and you _stank_ of whiskey and you were so drunk that you _fell out of a tree_! What was I supposed to think?”

Roche pondered for a moment.

“`My, what a handsome man?`” he suggested, in an annoying accurate imitation of Gabe’s best snarky voice, “`I am so very lucky to have been under this tree at this precise moment?`”

 Gabriel gave an undignified snort.

“Your modesty is truly noteworthy,” he retorted sarcastically. Roche nodded pensively.

“It is a curse,” he sighed. “Would you help me take my mind off it by granting me the great honour of your hand for the next dance?”

Gabe was speechless. The sheer cheek of this man; the self-assurance and the expectation that everyone would just fall at his feet in a puddle of compliance…it was sickening.

“Very well,” the omega replied.

_What?_

_What the bloody hell?_

_You idiot, did you just say_ yes _to Roche?_

_Oh God._

The beta looked a little surprised, but gratified, and he held out his hand. Gabriel took it; it was warm and surprisingly calloused. Gabe hadn’t expected Roche to be a man who would do any kind of manual labour, but perhaps in this small way he had underestimated the man.

They walked to the dance floor alongside the other couples, and took their places. Gabe met Roche’s eyes and immediately looked down again, confused by the rather intimate expression in the beta’s eyes.

The music began and they bowed before stepping towards each other, then back again.

“Stop it,” said Gabe.

“Stop what?” asked Roche, a smile twitching his lips. They stepped forward again and joined hands, circling around each other.

“Looking at me like that,” replied the omega. “It makes me uncomfortable.”

 _Because I like it too much and I don’t know why_.

“My apologies. My feelings must have got ahead of my self-control.”

Gabe stifled a derisive snort. The idea that Balthazar Roche possessed either feelings or self-control was an unlikely one. The dance brought them together again, left hands clasped above their heads and right arms around each other’s waists. Gabe blushed slightly at their closeness as he once again felt the hard muscle of Roche’s torso. He felt an entirely unfair wave of disappointment when they came out of the hold to promenade. He glanced sideways at Roche, and was surprised to see his gaze returned with a spark of heat. He gulped and was almost relieved when the dance took them away from each other, each walking down the length of the line of couples before joining hands again.

It worried Gabe that his hand fitted so well, felt so _right_ when it was enclosed in Roche’s. He pushed the unwelcome thought to one side, and concentrated on repeating the steps of the dance, trying to ignore the warm feeling that pooled in his gut whenever he touched his partner.

“Are you currently being courted, Gabriel?” Roche asked suddenly, and Gabe nearly choked on his own tongue.

“I…beg your pardon?”

“Come now, don’t be coy. Are your affections currently engaged? Are you soon to be betrothed? Has anyone, if you’ll forgive the lack of delicacy, shoved his dick in your arse?”

“ _Balthazar!_ ” Gabe hissed, mortified. The beta took on a smug expression which riled Gabriel even more. “You are being impressively rude to me, is that why you look so pleased with yourself?”

“No,” returned the beta serenely. “I was smiling because that’s the first time you’ve called me by my given name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested, the dance I used for inspiration was this one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAg0ozIC9Ck. Period dramas I love you, I really do. 
> 
> Feedback and/or con.crit is welcome!


	3. Musings and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some musing and another meeting, oddly enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATTUP DAWGS?
> 
> ...Yeah, OK, note to self: you are neither hip nor street. Don't try to be. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, once again made bearable by blackappleboyd.

Gabriel closed the door as quietly as he could behind him and crept up the stairs. The door to Alastair’s rooms was shut and Gabe breathed a sigh of relief. He was too tired and happy to have another fight with his guardian. If he had been less tired he would perhaps have sneaked into the alpha’s rooms to place jam and ants in his clothes drawers, but currently Gabe was too busy remembering every look and word that Roche had directed at him.

He walked into Cassie’s room (which led through to his own room) and the door shut behind him with a soft snap. Immediately, a figure with tousled black bed-hair sat bolt upright, and hissed,

“Gabe? That you?”

“It’s me, Cassie.”

Gabriel moved across the room to sit on the end of his little brother’s bed.

“What was it like?” Castiel asked, eyes wide and shining.

“Beautiful,” replied his brother. “Garlands hanging from the ceiling, music playing, talk and laughter everywhere…”

“I wish I could have seen it,” breathed Castiel wistfully. Gabe chuckled as he ruffled the younger omega’s hair.

“You will one day, Cassie. Alastair won’t be our tyrannical overlord forever, and once we’re free of him you can go to the assembly rooms and dance to your heart’s content.” Castiel smiled in response, then yawned hugely. Gabriel tutted. “Waiting up for me again, Cassie?”

The boy nodded sleepily.

“Don’t like going to sleep when you’re n-not heeere…” he replied, his words split by another yawn. Gabriel grinned and smoothed his hand over his brother’s head.

“I’m here now, Cassie. You can sleep.” Castiel hummed in agreement and snuggled down into his blankets. Gabe sat for another moment watching him. There was something so… _fragile_ about Castiel, a vulnerability that worried Gabriel.

 Ever since Michael and Lucifer had disappeared so entirely from their lives and Alastair had taken over, Cassie had withdrawn more and more into himself. He used to be so happy and full of laughter, making friends wherever he went. But the loss, in quick succession, of his parents and then older brothers coupled with the arrival of Alastair seemed to have taken their toll; nowadays Cassie only came out of his shell when he was alone with Gabe.

Gabriel had felt personally responsible for Castiel’s happiness and safety for most of his life, and that feeling had only intensified in their current situation. It was why he so often antagonised Alastair; every action was in the hopes that by drawing their guardian’s wrath upon himself, the alpha would leave the younger omega alone.

Gabe watched over his brother until he was sure that Cassie was asleep and un-plagued by nightmares, then went into his adjoining room. He left the connecting door open as he did every night, in case Cassie woke up from one of his nightmares and needed comforting. He undressed and flopped into his bed, tired and happy.

***

A few days later, Gabriel entered the house, arms laden with fruits and ingredients for the baking he was planning. Alastair preferred making Gabe and Cassie do the chores instead of hiring help, but cooking was one thing that Gabriel didn’t mind doing. It allowed him to think and plan elaborate ways to get himself and his brother out from under Alastair’s thumb, while at the same time indulging his sweet tooth.

However, as he walked through the entrance hall, he heard voices. One was Alastair’s, sounding surprised and a little suspicious. The other was also familiar…

Oh no.

Oh, _no._

“…and I felt he might be missing it, and resolved to restore it to him as soon as humanly possible.” The voice became clearer as Gabe crept round the corner into the parlour and entered the room. Facing the door was Alastair, his face a mask of fake politeness, his eyes flashing in dislike. Though the other man had his back to Gabriel, the omega could immediately tell who it was by the velvet voice and broad shoulders. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

“Alastair? You should have told me we had company,” he said, in a voice that impressed him with its steadiness. The other man turned around, and Gabe’s suspicions were confirmed. “Mr Roche, what a pleasant surprise to see you again so soon. I had not expected to see you until I walked under a tree again.” The slight flush on Roche’s cheeks at this dig filled Gabriel with an unreasonable sense of triumph. He moved further into the room. His arms were still full of sweet-smelling fruits and fresh bread, and he saw Roche’s pupils dilate slightly. He continued speaking. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Roche regained his equilibrium and walked towards Gabriel, pinning him with a smouldering eye.

“You left a glove at the assembly the other night and I granted myself the honour of returning it to you,” he said innocently, holding out a white glove. Gabe regarded it dubiously. He knew full well that he had not left a glove at the dance, and wondered what strange game Roche could be playing.

Embarrassed by his slip in using Roche’s forename, Gabe had excused himself as soon as possible after their dance was finished, and he had avoided the beta for the rest of the night. Roche certainly had no reason to feel that he would be a welcome visitor in Gabriel’s house.

Yet here he was, looking so very pleased with himself, as though the bugger _knew_ that Gabe’s heart had been fluttering ever since he realised who the visitor was. Roche deserved the biggest set-down of his handsome, arrogant life, and Gabe had the chance to deliver it.

On the other hand, Alastair was regarding the two of them with narrowed eyes, and the omega knew how much it would rile Alastair to know that Gabe had friends and admirers. So he fixed a flirtatious smile on his face and gushed,

“Oh! How kind of you, Mr Roche. I’m sure I’m ever so grateful for your gallantry, how will I ever be able to repay you?” Roche looked a little taken aback, but he recovered himself well and gave a small bow.

“If you have a mind to, you could repay me right now by accompanying me on a walk through the woods. It is a lovely day, but as you say, I am not to be trusted on my own in there. My sense of direction is…lamentable.”

Gabriel swallowed hard, but kept up his false smile and nodded.

“I would be honoured, Mr Roche.”

***

Soon they were, much against Gabriel’s better judgement, walking through the woods. The air was crisp, still early spring, and the first snowdrops were starting to peek out. They had been walking predominantly in silence since leaving the house, but even that had not been enough to quell the panic Gabe was beginning to feel.

He was alone, in the woods, with a potential mate.

He was alone, in the woods, with _Balthazar Roche_ , the notorious rake who spoiled reputations as a particularly enjoyable _hobby_.

Alone, in the woods, with the rake Balthazar Roche, who Gabriel also happened to possess very strong feelings for.

Bugger.

“So are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Roche asked, his smooth voice intruding into Gabe’s turbulent thoughts. He started.

“What _what_ was all about?” he replied. Roche sighed.

“You know,” he batted his eyelashes and put on a high voice. “Oh, Mr Roche, you’re so kind and chivalrous towards little old me, let me repay you in _any way I can,”_ his face took on a particularly lecherous expression at this last bit, and Gabriel once more felt the stirrings of intense irritation as well as attraction.

“Don’t you go getting any ideas, you know I didn’t mean anything like that,” he retorted.

“Anything like what?” asked Roche innocently.

“Like…you know…me…and then you…” Gabe stuttered.

“Might you possibly be talking about,” inquired Balthazar, turning and standing right up next to the omega so that their bodies were practically touching from head to toe, ”something along these lines?”

With that, Balthazar slid one of his arms around Gabriel’s waist, the other coming up to cup the back of the omega’s head as their lips met.   

Oh no, oh _yes_ , oh _bugger…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so here's the thing, I love feedback and it really motivates me to post quickly...just so y'all know...


	4. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaps have a bit of a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new day, a new chapter despite the fact that I have two essay deadlines this week. PPFFFFFT YOU GUYS ARE MORE IMPORTANT. 
> 
> Beta'd by the best there is, blackappleboyd.

Gabriel’s mouth was sweet like the treats he loved, and so soft, Balthazar mused as he explored said mouth with his tongue. The omega, it soon became apparent, also made the most delicious little whimpering noises, all of which Balthazar attempted to catch with his mouth. Gabriel was becoming more pliant, more eager by the second, his hands creeping up to Balthazar’s shoulders, clutching…

And pushing away.

Confused and aroused, Balthazar stumbled back, blinking at the furious look suddenly apparent on Gabriel’s face.

“What on earth was that, Gabriel?” the beta asked indignantly. The omega advanced slowly on Balthazar, face flushed and shaking in anger.

“How dare you,” he began, his voice practically a growl. “How dare you try and take advantage of me like one of your common sluts! Did you think that by charming me and making me think that you were actually a decent sort of man, that I would fall naked and willing into your arms as soon as you crooked your finger at me? I never wanted to feel this way about you, to want _so much_ to be with you. But I suppose that was your plan, wasn’t it? Make the poor innocent omega fall in love and into bed with you, then leave him and laugh about it with your sophisticated friends afterwards?” Gabe angrily wiped away a tear and Balthazar opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off as the omega continued.

“I don’t need you, I don’t need any alpha or beta trying to dominate me and own me. I’m absolutely fine on my own! I’m nothing more than a game to pass the time with you! I will not be your conquest, Balthazar, and I certainly do _not_ want your pity, so please just leave me alone!” Gabe turned away from Balthazar, choking down sobs, and the beta’s heart clenched painfully.

“Gabriel, you’ve got it wrong, this isn’t-“

“Then _what is it, Balthazar?”_ Gabe interrupted fiercely. “What the hell kind of game are you playing? You-“ Balthazar cut him off by lunging forward and crashing their lips together again. He backed the omega into a tree, and tried to pour all he was feeling into the kiss. It must have worked, because when they surfaced for breath, Gabriel didn’t immediately start yelling again, and Balthazar took his window of opportunity, cupping Gabe’s face in his hands and locking their gazes together. 

“Listen to me carefully, you beautiful, witty, stupid, _perfect_ man. I don’t know why and I don’t know how, but you have reached into the depths of me and taken my heart and my very soul. Don’t you see it, Gabriel? You…you make me want to settle down and stay faithful and raise a family, and I can assure you that I have _never_ wanted that before. There are no games here, Gabe, there’s just me, offering you all I have if you will just let me love you.”

***

Gabe stared into Balthazar’s eyes, searching for deception, but finding only truth there, and love, shining out almost blindingly from the beta’s light blue eyes.

“But…surely you don’t want me, Balthazar,” he said, trying to get the beta to see sense before it was too late for the both of them. “I’m not…experienced,” he blushed slightly at the admission, and looked down, but ploughed on. “I won’t submit to you, I get grumpy if I don’t get enough sugar in the day-“ he was once again silenced by Balthazar’s mouth descending upon his own, and he thought vaguely that he could happily get used to it.

Gently, he pushed at Balthazar’s shoulders enough that the beta moved back, but not so far that they couldn’t still have their arms about one another.

“I need you to be sure,” murmured Gabriel. “This… _you’re_ …you’re _it_ for me, Balthazar, and I need to know that you’re not going to leave me.”

Balthazar leant their foreheads together, and spoke.

“I couldn’t leave you now even if I tried, my love. I don’t think you really understand; I have never felt anything remotely like this before, and frankly it scares the bloody hell out of me and I don’t have a clue what to do with it.” Balthazar caught his breath and shut his eyes, feeling vulnerable in a way that felt foreign to him, searching for the final few words that would commit him utterly to his omega. He took a deep breath and met Gabe’s eyes. “I’m bloody terrified, and all I know is that as long as _you’re_ with me, none of it matters a jot.”

Gabe was struck by the raw edge to the beta’s voice. Previously he had only ever heard the cultivated, laconic, smooth-toned drawl, and he was surprised (and aroused) by the growl underpinning Balthazar’s words.

Slowly, tentatively, he allowed himself to rest more fully against Balthazar, deeply breathing in the beta’s warm, spicy scent. Balthazar nuzzled his nose into Gabe’s hair and huffed a laugh. It grew, from little more than a breath, to a deep chuckle, building until the beta was practically roaring with it, crushing Gabe in his arms and shouting joyfully and wordlessly to the blue skies above them. Gabriel’s heart soared to hear it, and he wondered through his happy haze if anyone had ever heard Balthazar laugh like that before. The beta was usually so in control of himself, the slightest quirk of his lips conveying all that was necessary. It felt to Gabriel as though, unwittingly, Balthazar was showing his love by letting down his cultured defences and allowing the true extent of what he felt to burst forth.

All of a sudden, Gabe felt overwhelmed by the implications of all that had passed between them, and he stiffened slightly as his mind was flooded with thoughts.

“Are you well, my love?” asked Balthazar, feeling the way the omega’s body had become rigid.

“Yes…” replied Gabe slowly. “I…I suppose I’m just realising what all this means. I get to leave Alastair, I get to be with you…” he was struck suddenly by a thought. “Bal, can Cassie come to live with us once we’re mated? He…he’s positively an _angel_ , and he’ll be so happy for me, for us, but he’ll be miserable left on his own with Alastair. He’s already lost his parents and two of his brothers, I don’t want him to lose me too.”

Balthazar smiled down into the wide, golden eyes of his omega.

“My love, I am yours to command. However, delighted as I would be to have your brother with us, we can’t, not straightaway. They don’t like newly mated omegas taking in single omegas. We’ll wait for eight, nine months, and then we can bring him home with us. I’m sorry, love.”

Gabe nodded his understanding, disappointed but accepting, then stood on his tiptoes and kissed Balthazar, his lips moving slow and soft, before burying his face in the beta’s neck.

“I love you,” he mumbled.

“As I love you,” replied Balthazar.  

They stayed there, locked together, until the sun was low on the horizon and the world was bathed in golden light. Then, hand in hand, they walked out of the woods and back to the rest of the world. Together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GREATLY APPRECIATE FEEDBACK ;)


	5. A Stumbling Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Balthy break the news to Alastair and things don't go too well. 
> 
> Also, DEAN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I HAVE BASICALLY FINISHED MY TERM NOW SO I SHALL ENDEAVOUR NOT TO DO THIS TO YOU AGAIN. 
> 
> I love you all, I really do. 
> 
> blackappleboyd really makes these chapters readable.

Balthazar hovered for a moment on the doorstep, and Gabriel turned back to look questioningly at him.

“What is it, Bal?” he asked, touching the beta’s cheeks. Balthazar grasped the hand and kissed it.

“Are you sure you wish to do this now, Gabriel? I will understand if you want to postpone telling your guardian.”

Gabe laughed.

“Are you joking? Seeing the look on Alastair’s face when I tell him that I’m leaving? That he has no power over me anymore? I don’t want to delay that for a second longer than I have to!” He paused a moment, struck by a thought. “Unless…Bal, this isn’t going too fast for you, is it? I mean, in a very short space of time you have gone from a carefree bachelor to an engaged man. Are…are you doing alright with all of this?”

Bal chuckled and kissed the tip of Gabe’s nose.

“I am adjusting admirably, thank you. It seems that now I have found someone with whom I wish to spend the rest of my life, I am in a great hurry to commit everything that I am and have to that one person. Also, I do of course wish to get his sweet derriere into my bed as soon as possible.”

Gabe laughed and flushed, but the soft look he cast at Balthazar was full of hope and tenderness and anticipation.  He slid his hand into his beta’s warm grasp, and smiled.

“Then let’s do this.”

***

Castiel caught Gabriel in a huge hug, laughing in delight. Gabe caught his brother close and held him as tight as he could. Castiel reached out a hand to Balthazar, who took it and bowed over it, as the blue-eyed omega addressed him formally.

“Brother. Welcome to our family.”

Bal felt a slight lump in his throat at the wide blue eyes which gazed so worshipfully at him, speaking volumes in the gratitude and slightly wistful happiness shining from them. He took Castiel’s warm little hand, and pressed it in his own as Gabe smiled on.

The moment was abruptly interrupted by Alastair’s icy tones.

“May I ask what the bloody _hell_ is the meaning of this?” Castiel flinched and yanked his hand from Balthazar’s grip, stepping back from Gabe too. His expression was afraid but hopeful as he looked at the alpha. It tugged at Gabriel’s heartstrings, seeing how, even after all this time, Cassie still tried to see the good in people, still hoped that Alastair would turn around and become the kind guardian and father-figure they had never had. Gabe knew better.

“Balthazar here has expressed a desire to court and mate me,” he answered. He looked over and took Bal’s hand, squeezing it. “And I have agreed.” He turned the full force of his wide smile on Alastair, really trying to rub in how happy he was, and how powerless Alastair was to stop it. Alastair’s expression remained calm, but rage flashed for a moment in his eyes.

“Castiel. Out, now,” he rapped out, not even looking at the omega. Castiel flinched again, shot a fearful and apologetic look at Gabe and Balthazar, and slipped out of the room. Alastair turned his attention back towards the beta and his omega.   

“Naturally, I am delighted for you,” he drawled, “but I am afraid you have overlooked a slight hiccough in your plans. You are my ward, Gabriel, and you are not yet of age. My permission is needed for you to be mated, and that is not something I am prepared to give at this time.”

“Why not?” asked Gabe, an angry flush rising in his cheeks. Alastair smirked and turned to Balthazar.

“Balthazar Roche…yes, I’ve heard all about you,” the alpha said softly. “Oozing and mincing around town, acting so superior while fucking anything that moves. Do you really think that I would allow my ward to demean himself by associating with the likes of you? You are filth, and you are unworthy, and you need to see yourself out of this house _right now_ and you are not welcome to darken this doorstep again. Do I make myself clear?”

Balthazar’s face was a blank mask as he inclined his head slightly, turned and walked out. Gabe shot a murderous look in Alastair’s direction and ran out after Balthazar before the alpha could stop him.

“Balthazar!” the beta turned, and Gabe wanted nothing more than to kiss the hopeless expression on his face. The omega ran to him and took his face between his hands. “We will work this out. This changes nothing, do you hear me?” he murmured. “ _Nothing._ ” He kissed Balthazar, hard and fast, before turning and going back into the house where Alastair was yelling for him.

***

Balthazar wandered aimlessly around for a while, at some point managing to acquire - and drink - a bottle of whiskey (though he had no memory of where and how he laid hands on it). A few hours after leaving the Novak household, Balthazar washed up at one of the only places his spirit-soaked mind could remember. The Winchester house.

He knocked on the door and leant against the frame as he waited. He heard footsteps approach, and the door opened to reveal the housekeeper, Ellen, standing there. She pursed her lips at his dishevelled appearance and the rather pungent aroma of whiskey that clung to him, but she saw something in him that softened her expression, and she stepped aside to allow him in and led him to the parlour.

Dean Winchester sat there in an old leather armchair, his profile lit by the glow of the fire as he held a glass of brandy, absent-mindedly warming it as he gazed into the flames. Balthazar broke the peace of the moment by staggering in and collapsing face-first onto the sofa.

“Balthazar? Bal, what the hell?” Dean looked at Ellen for some kind of explanation, but she merely shrugged eloquently and shut the door behind her. “Balthazar? What’s wrong, my friend?”

“Lost m’angel,” slurred the beta. “Looove him, b’t I sh’dn’t, b’cuz ‘m not g’d ‘nuff, unnerstan’?” Dean squinted at his prostrate friend.

“’Fraid I don’t Bal. Stay here tonight and sleep it off, and we can talk about it tomorrow over coffee…”he winced. “A _lot_ of coffee, by the looks of it. Alright?”

“Mmmfff…sleepn’ now…”

Bal was vaguely aware of being hauled up the stairs supported by Dean on one side, and someone unusually tall (ah, probably Sam then) on the other.

“Mooooooose, y’r sooo bloody _taaaalll_ …”

“You were right Dean, I don’t envy him the headache he will have in the morning.”

“I wonder what happened to make him get this drunk. Must have been pretty serious…”

Balthazar was tipped onto a soft bed with clean white sheets, and put up token resistance as his coat and cravat were taken and his boots pulled off, then finally sank down into sweet unconsciousness. 

***

Balthazar woke up the next morning and immediately regretted it. Groaning, he lay in bed for a while before the rumbling of his stomach drove his from his soft, warm covers in search of food.

He entered the breakfast parlour to find Dean there, tucking into a hearty meal of bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and coffee. Balthazar filled his own plate with kippers and a boiled egg, poured himself a large mug of coffee, and sat down. Neither spoke until Balthazar had demolished half his food and refilled his coffee cup. Then Dean spoke.

“So, how’re you holding up?”

Balthazar groaned.

“I feel as though elephants wearing steel clogs are dancing a jig on my brain, that’s how I’m bloody holding up.”

Dean grimaced in sympathy, but refused to spare his friend.

“Want to talk about whatever the hell it was that happened to you yesterday?”

After a brief pause and another gulp of coffee, Balthazar launched into the story of meeting Gabriel, falling for him as well as onto him, finding his feelings were reciprocated, proposing and being torn apart by Alastair. Dean listened through it all, waiting patiently until Balthazar had fully offloaded.

“…and I just feel as though, of course this would happen, Gabriel is young and pure, he doesn’t want  a hardened rake like me, he’ll be far better off without me, and-“

“Bullshit.”

Balthazar winced delicately. “I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me. That’s bullshit, and you know it is.” Dean’s bright green eyes were hard, and brooked no argument, but Balthazar was nothing if not stubborn.

“I know nothing of the kind!” returned Balthazar in an irritated voice. “Would you care to enlighten me?”

Dean huffed.

“I mean, do this Gabriel the courtesy of allowing that he knows his own mind. Just because he’s young and inexperienced doesn’t mean he’s naïve, and it sounds like he really has managed to change you, and that is not something that I ever thought would happen.”

“Thanks ever so for the vote of confidence, Winchester,” retorted Balthazar, stung. Dean rolled his eyes and ploughed on.

“Really though, Bal, it seems to me that although this guardian guy seems like a first-rate bastard, he didn’t reveal anything that you, and Gabriel, didn’t already know. And from what you tell me, Gabriel doesn’t have the kind of relationship with his guardian that means he’ll listen to anything the man has to say about you. So don’t give me any of this shit about not being good enough for this omega of yours. If you call it off out of some misplaced sense of duty, all you’ll be doing is breaking his heart and your own. So get out there, and get your mate. He’ll be waiting for you.”

Balthazar stood and clapped Dean on the shoulder.

“When did you get so wise? And how can I ever repay you for this?”

Dean smirked.

“I am a font of wisdom, and you can repay me by remembering, next time we play billiards together, that I basically just saved your future.” He gave his signature cocky grin and Balthazar rolled his eyes fondly on his way out the door. Winchesters.

***

Balthazar waited nervously under the tree in the woods that he had started to think of as his and Gabe’s tree. They had met there and declared their feelings for each other there. It was a very important tree. Balthazar was hoping that would prove true a third time.

He hadn’t been sure how to get in touch with Gabriel, knowing that if he was spied anywhere in the vicinity of the Novak house, Alastair would make him pay. So he had decided to wait by the tree, in the hopes that Gabriel would have the same idea. Hopefully sooner rather than later, thought Balthazar as it started to drizzle.

Balthazar was proved right. Half an hour later, he was leaning against the trunk, lost in thought, when a warm, damp weight barrelled into him. He caught a flash of his omega’s golden eyes before his lips were claimed in a searing kiss. The two of them stayed locked together, arms entwining and hands clutching, neither wanting to let the other go.

Bal skated his tongue gently along the seam of Gabe’s lips, and the omega gasped softly into the beta’s mouth. Balthazar took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Gabe’s mouth. The smaller man jerked slightly, then opened his mouth wider, trying to take everything Bal could give him. The beta groaned, not quite able to believe that this perfect, responsive creature was all his own.

Eventually, they parted just enough that they could speak, though they were still so close that lips brushed against lips every time either spoke.

“I thought you might leave, that you’d give up, after-“ Gabe began, looking more vulnerable than Balthazar had ever seen him. He drew the omega even more tightly into his embrace .

“I won’t lie,” he replied softly. “I did think about it. But I talked it over with a good friend of mine, and he made me see that if I left I’d be giving up the best bloody thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you too much to ever let you go.”

“I love you too,” returned Gabe. “But we might have to wait until I’m of age, and that’s almost a _year_ away!”

Balthazar laughed as he kissed Gabriel’s pout. “Never fear, I shall wait for as long as we need to. Like a lingering disease, my love, I shall hang around you, there even when you cannot see me, worming my way into your insides until it is impossible to get me out.”

Gabriel laughed, a high, carefree, happy sound.

“Only you could make that sound semi-romantic,” he grinned. “I should be getting back now, I’m not supposed to leave the house, but I’ll find a way to get out again the same time tomorrow.”

Balthazar nodded his agreement, then pulled his omega into his chest to kiss him some more. Now that he was allowed to, it felt like there was nothing else he’d rather be doing. At least, not without a bed. Balthazar was by no means unadventurous when it came to sex, but he drew the line at anything that might leave him with twigs, leaves or bugs in unfortunate places.

So he kissed his love, and watched as Gabe ran back through the rain, glinting and golden and radiant, before the beta went his own way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kudos and feedback with the fire of a thousand suns. Just so you know.


	6. Courtships and Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Gabriel's birthday finally dawns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR MAKING YOU WAIT AGAIN. I am home for Christmas now, though, so hopefully can kick my be-hind into gear and churn out some more chapters for you lovelies. 
> 
> Beta'd, as always, by blackappleboyd, grammatician (HA made-up word) extraordinaire. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The tree became their regular meeting place. A few weeks into their secret meetings, Gabriel found a small, dry hollow in the trunk where they could leave notes and small gifts for one another. Balthazar made sure to leave some form of sweet there every day for his omega, often accompanied by a dirty joke or limerick. Gabe, in turn, left samples of his most recent and successful baking experiments.

Gabriel thought up myriad and inventive ways to escape from under Alastair’s supervision, with Castiel often covering for him, so he was able to meet with Balthazar at least once every week. It wasn’t ideal, but it was what they had, and Gabriel was thankful for it.

Several months into their relationship, they were spending a lazy afternoon entwined with one another under the leafy canopy of their tree. Gabe sat in between Bal’s spread legs, his back against the beta’s chest. Balthazar ran his fingers idly through Gabriel’s floppy hair as the omega gazed up at the sun shining through the green leaves above them, showering the lovers in golden dapples.

“Hmm?” he asked lazily as Balthazar said something to him.

“I said, do you know what next month is?”

“Uh…May, isn’t it?”

Balthazar sighed, and Gabe just _knew_ he was rolling his eyes too.

“It gives me untold joy to know what a bright, sharp-minded, quick mate I have. Tell me, O Wise One, what can you think of that might possibly be happening in May, and therefore what can happen the month afterwards?”

Gabriel pondered for a moment.

“I can’t really think of much…I mean, it’s my birthday, but that’s…” his eyes grew wide as he trailed off. “ _Oh…_ ”

Balthazar gasped dramatically.

“Can it be? Has he realised? Can he take it? Will he-oof!” He glared at Gabe, who looked entirely unapologetic for the elbow that has somehow found its way into Bal’s ribs. “What? Am I not allowed to be excited that you’ll be coming of age, which means we’ll be properly mated in less than two months?”

Gabe’s stony face broke into a wide smile and he leant back against the beta, kissing him firmly.

“I can’t wait, Bal.”

“Neither can I, my love. But I will, and I know you will be worth every second.”

Gabriel was quiet for a moment, then turned his head to rest his nose against Balthazar’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“Whatever for, Gabriel?”

“For…waiting for me, for not pushing me. I know you can’t be used to going this long without…you know,” Gabe blushed and hurried on, ”…and I just wanted you to know that I…I really appreciate it.”

Balthazar turned his head slightly so that his nose was rubbing gently against Gabriel’s.

“You’re worth the wait, Gabriel. You’re strong and funny and bloody gorgeous, and I would have to be even more of a damn fool than I already am to throw that away just because I couldn’t keep it in my britches for a few months,” he smirked, “…having said that, of course, I am very much looking forward to the point at which I can rip off all of your clothes and make sweet, sweet love to you.”

Gabriel huffed and snuggled closer to Balthazar, smiling as he did so.

He was rather looking forward to that, too.

***

“Gabby! Wake up! Happy birthday!”

Gabriel grunted and scrubbed his hand over his eyes, opening them to see his little brother bouncing up and down on the end of his bed.

“Cassie…wha-“

“It’s your birthday today, Gabriel!” shouted Castiel impatiently. “You come of age today! You can leave this place and marry Mr Roche, and have babies and live happily ever after!” He plopped down next to Gabe, who obligingly lifted his blankets so that his brother could climb in. As soon as Castiel had settled in, he handed Gabriel a present wrapped in gold paper.

This had been their tradition even since being put under Alastair’s authority. On birthdays and Christmas, they would give their proper, personal gifts to one another in private and then, later, in front of Alastair, give each other the expensive yet impersonal gifts that the alpha deemed appropriate. It was one of the small ways in which they could keep Alastair from invading every area of their lives.

Gabe opened the present carefully. It was about as large as a piece of writing paper, and hard. The golden corner of what looked like a frame was revealed, and then Gabriel grew impatient, ripping off the rest of the paper in one movement. He looked down at the gift in his hands and felt his eyes fill with tears.

Castiel had painted a portrait of their family, their real, whole family, together. There were his parents holding hands and waving, Michael and Lucifer standing on either side of them. Cassie had captured them perfectly; Michael standing rather stiffly by his father, and Lucifer slouching with an arm flung around his mother’s shoulders. In the front were Gabe and Castiel, arms linked, laughing.

Gabe blinked back the tears as he stared at the faces of the people he had loved, and lost. All, that is,  except one.

“Cassie…how did you…” he stammered.

“I had a dream a while ago,” said Castiel quietly, looking down at his hands. “We were all together again, and happy. Mother and Father were alive and Michael and Lucifer were still here with us…I know you’ll be going away soon to make your own home with Balthazar, and I wanted you to have something that reminds you of all the other people who love you, even if they’re not with you anymore. So I painted this from my memory of the dream. I know it’s not much, but-”

Gabriel cut him off, throwing his arms around his little brother and burying his face in Castiel’s hair.

“This is perfect,” he said hoarsely. “It’ll have pride of place in my new home, and before you know it, it’ll be your home too, Cassie. I’m not leaving you like the others did, I’m going to come back and get you, alright?”

“How? I don’t come of age for another seven years!” Castiel replied tearfully. Gabriel’s heart clenched. Had he been an alpha or a beta, Cassie would have come of age on his last birthday when he turned eighteen. However, omegas did not move into independence until they turned twenty-five. They were expected to move straight from their childhood home to their married one, and Gabe felt a surge of anger at the unfairness and the double-standards of this arrangement.

“Listen to me,” he said. “There is a waiting period for a year or so while we settle into our mating bond, but after that it will be mine and Bal’s legal right to be your guardians. I’ll be mated to a beta so there won’t be the same concerns that there were when Mikey and Lucy mated with alphas. We will come back, and we will take you away with us. And I’ll still see you lots this year – it’ll take more than one idiot alpha to outwit us!”

Castiel gave a watery chuckle and sniffed.

“We’ll be fine,” Gabe murmured. “Trust me?”

The dark head pressed into his shoulder nodded, and the two brothers stayed locked there for a while, neither speaking, before the maid’s voice through the door reminded them to get up and come down for breakfast.

***

The rest of the day passed fairly smoothly. Alastair presented Gabriel with a pointed and entirely useless gold-plated shaving razor, and Castiel, with a surreptitious eye-roll, brought forth a matching hairbrush. After thanking Castiel and nodding towards Alastair, Gabe dragged his brother out with him for a walk, and they made their way into the woods.

Balthazar was already waiting there, and Castiel moved off a little way to give the lovers some privacy. Gabe ran up to the beta, and they embraced.

“Happy birthday, my beautiful one,” murmured Balthazar when they broke for air. He pressed something into the omega’s hand, and Gabe looked down at the small package.

“Balthy, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

Balthazar snorted.

“Please! It is not only my right but my true pleasure to buy gifts for my chosen mate. I bought this _months_ ago but I knew you would refuse it unless I had a good enough reason to give you a present. And this is my reason, and a damn good one it is, too. So you can just shut that pretty mouth of yours, open your birthday present, and then thank me properly.”

Gabriel huffed but obeyed, ripping away the paper to reveal a bronze pocket watch, engraved with a simple pair of angel wings on the front, and Gabriel and Balthazar’s initials on the back.

“In my family,” Balthazar explained, “we receive watches when we come of age. They are always engraved with our initials - and those of our mate if we have one - on one side and with some kind of personal symbol on the other. I thought the wings were appropriate, what with your name and your slight propensity to behave like a snooty archangel-“ he instinctively dodged the playful punch Gabe sent at him, and caught the omega’s hands, holding them close to his chest, his expression suddenly soft and tender. “But it’s more than that, too. You see, Gabriel, you are my own personal guardian angel. From the very moment we met, when you broke my fall, you have surrounded and protected my entire being. My heart is, and always will be, yours to protect. And with that in mind,” the beta knelt down, and Gabe dimly heard Castiel’s delighted gasp from somewhere behind him, but he was focused entirely on the ring being offered up to him. “I know this is a little unorthodox, but I simply could not wait any longer to do this. Will you do me the very great honour, Gabriel Novak, of consenting to become my husband and mate, and allow me the very great privilege of loving you for the rest of our lives?”

Gabe took in a deep breath, then smiled the widest, happiest, tenderest smile imaginable. He nodded through his tears, and Balthazar slipped the ring onto his hand. Gabe took his fiancé’s hand and pulled him to his feet before leaping into his arms and kissing him soundly.

Best. Birthday. Ever.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback like Gabe loves sweets.


	7. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar and Gabriel's Mating day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN RECOMPENSE FOR MY SHODDY UPDATING FREQUENCY, PLEASE ACCEPT THIS POORLY WRITTEN SMUT. 
> 
> I love you all dearly. 
> 
> Beta'd by blackappleboyd who, even more so than usual, made this chapter make sense.

One month later, Gabriel was standing in front of the mirror, regarding his reflection critically. He was wearing a bottle-green velvet evening coat with shiny golden buttons. His fingers moved to his matching pale golden cravat, making sure every fold was perfect. He did not wish to appear gaudy, but he knew Balthazar loved him in green and gold, and he wanted this to be a night that his mate would remember forever.

They had decided not to tell Alastair about their mating until it actually happened. Gabe was worried that otherwise Alastair would take him and Castiel away, force him to leave Balthazar, and the omega refused to let that happen. But that would all change tonight, and Gabriel would be going home with Balthazar, his mate.

He slipped the watch Balthazar had given him into a pocket, not wanting to display it yet where Alastair might be able to see it.

Castiel knocked softly and edged in through the door. He was not in evening dress: Alastair had decided that the younger omega would not be introduced to society before he was mated. The alpha did not want to repeat the mistakes that he said had led to Gabriel and Balthazar meeting.

“You look wonderful,” said Castiel quietly. Sadness glinted in his eyes, but he had pasted on a wobbly smile for his older brother. Gabriel felt a lump rising swiftly in his throat, and he caught his brother in a tight hug.

“It’ll be alright, Cassie,” he whispered. “You just remember what I promised you, okay? _I’m coming back for you_ , little brother.” Castiel nodded, then flinched in Gabe’s arms as Alastair strode in.

“How touching,” the alpha sneered. “But I’m afraid you two need to say your goodbyes now, I have no wish to be late.” Keeping one hand on Gabriel’s arm, Castiel suddenly whirled to face his guardian.

“Please Sir, let me go with you! I promise I won’t speak to anyone except you and Gabriel, just _please_ let me be there for my brother’s Mating, _please_ …”

“Omega,” Alastair returned, an icy glint in his eye. “I must have mis-heard, because I’m sure you did not just try to go against my express wishes.” Castiel flinched again, and bowed his head in submission. He threw his arms around Gabriel, and the brothers swayed there for a moment, neither wanting to let the other go. Alastair cleared his throat, and they broke apart.

“Love you, Cassie,” said Gabe, trying desperately not to cry.

“Love you too, Gabby,” replied Castiel, tears shining in his eyes. Those huge, wet, blue eyes were the last thing Gabriel saw before Alastair shut the door behind them and they set out for the Assembly Rooms.

***

Balthazar saw Gabriel as soon as he entered with his bastard of a guardian. Bal smirked to himself at the thought of Alastair’s face when he discovered who his charge was to be mated to. Unbeknownst to the alpha, Balthazar had informed the elders of his and Gabriel’s regard for one another, and so he knew that his omega had not been assigned a mate as Alastair assumed he would be. It would be a truly beautiful moment when they came forward as a betrothed couple. But for now, Balthazar was content to stand unobtrusively in a corner, watching his beautiful omega, the green and gold complementing him perfectly and making him shine more brightly than anyone else in the room. He knew that he would be able to touch soon enough, and would have the rest of his life to worship his mate.

***

Almost as soon as he and Alastair entered the Assembly Rooms, Gabriel caught sight of Balthazar. The beta sent him a wink and Gabe was momentarily distracted as he realised that only Balthazar could convey such a potent mix of reassurance, love and lust in one subtle, simple action. He also realised that if a mere wink from his intended mate could make his heart hammer and his stomach flip, then he was surely in for a whole world of sensation later tonight when they would actually be touching and kissing and…Gabriel stamped down hard on that train of thought. He did _not_ want to have to explain the sudden presence of slick and an erection to Alastair. The bastard would most assuredly use it against him.

The time seemed to drag on and on, particularly as Alastair made sure that Gabriel stayed by his side all the time. _Finally_ the time for the Mating came, and Gabriel joined the group of omegas who were to be given to alphas or betas that evening. Those with an existing betrothal were announced first, and Gabriel tried hard not to fidget as he waited for his name to be called.

“Balthazar Roche, beta, and Gabriel Novak, omega,” intoned the Master of Ceremonies, Zachariah, with a poorly-concealed yawn. His bored, half-closed eyes snapped open quickly when Alastair pushed his way to the front of the crowd and grabbed Gabriel by the collar, hoisting him onto the very tips of his toes.

“What the hell?” snarled Alastair.

“I would have thought that would be obvious, even for an alpha meathead like yourself,” returned Gabriel. “I love Balthazar and I _will_ be his mate and there is nothing you can do about it.” Alastair’s face contorted with fury.

“You fucking _slut_!” He drew back his hand in order to strike Gabriel. However, the blow never fell. Balthazar caught the alpha’s arm, preventing him from hitting the omega.

“I would appreciate it if you would refrain from touching my mate ever again,” the beta drawled, seemingly unconcerned by the whole situation.

“You think I’m going to let the little whore get away with this and marry a worthless, washed-up drunk like you when he could be mated to a rich, well-connected alpha?” Alastair seethed. “Gabriel, come. We’re leaving this place, leaving this town. You will marry whomever I tell you to, and you will never see this good-for-nothing again.”

“No.” said Gabriel in a clear, ringing voice, careless of the violently furious look Alastair directed at him. “I am of age, Alastair. This is my choice, and I will _always_ choose Balthazar.”

“You little-“ Alastair leapt at Gabriel, his face contorted with fury. However, a green-eyed alpha caught him and restrained him, manhandling the struggling older alpha out of the Assembly Rooms before returning, dusting off his hands.

“My thanks to you, Dean,” Balthazar said as he walked quickly to Gabe’s side.

“No problem,” replied the young alpha. “Didn’t like that guy’s attitude. Seemed like a right prick.” Gabe huffed a laugh and directed a smile at him before turning his attention to the beta standing before him.

“Are you alright, my love?” asked Balthazar tenderly as he cupped Gabe’s face.

“Do you still want me to be your mate?” Gabriel returned.

“Of course!”

Gabe beamed up at his mate.

“Then, Balthazar, I have never been better. Let’s get this ceremony over with so we can go home.”

***

The rest of the evening at the Assembly Rooms was a blur. Gabriel was introduced to many people, remembering only a few such as Dean Winchester, Balthazar’s good friend, who made Gabe question his previous conviction that all alphas were like Alastair. Gabriel had stood by Balthazar as they had promised to be faithful and loving to one another. They shared their first kiss (much less filthy than what Balthazar whispered in Gabriel’s ear straight afterwards about where else he was going to kiss once they got home) and first dance as a mated couple, then before he knew it, Missouri, Rufus and Adam as well as Balthazar’s other servants were welcoming Gabriel to his new home.

Balthazar’s home was large and comfortable without being imposing. It was the perfect specimen of a country gentleman’s house, and Gabriel took in the glimpses he got of vibrant carpets and rugs, and warm-coloured, polished, wooden furniture with great pleasure. It all looked like the solid foundations on which he could build himself and his mate a happy and loving home. However, he realised that a full tour of his new house would have to wait until the next day if the way in which he was being whisked up the stairs by said mate was any indication.

Balthazar carried him, laughing, over the threshold into his – their – room, and deposited Gabriel on the bed. The omega felt a moment of apprehension. What if he didn’t please Balthazar? The beta was so more experienced than Gabriel was; and he had been with other experienced partners. Surely a virgin omega in his bed could be nothing but a disappointment for the beta.

Gabriel’s qualms were soon put to rest, however, when he saw the expression in Balthazar’s eyes as his mate gazed down at him. Desire, lust, anticipation, all were present and all were overshadowed by the love shining out of the beta’s eyes as he leant down to kiss Gabriel’s waiting lips. Gabriel opened his mouth willingly to the press of Balthazar’s tongue, and reached up to pull his mate’s body down on top of his own so they were pressed against each other from head to toe.

Gabriel gave a whimper of discontent when Bal propped himself up, taking his delicious body heat away. However, the indignant whimper soon turned into an appreciative one as he used the movement to strip off his coat and shirt and then bend back over Gabe, mouthing along his jaw and neck. The omega was so busy concentrating on how wonderful that felt that he didn’t notice Balthazar ease him out of his coat, shirt and cravat. His attention was abruptly brought to it though, when Bal’s lips moved down to his nipples, licking and biting them alternately. Gabe arched into it, a moan slipping out of his mouth. His hands came up from resting at his mate’s waist to run through Bal’s hair instead, and the beta hummed happily, the vibrations against his skin doing funny things to Gabriel’s stomach.  

Growing impatient, Gabe sat up and fumbled at the ties of Balthazar’s breeches, snapping laces right and left as he tried to get to his goal. He knew he had succeeded when Bal’s eyes shut and his head tilted back as a groan escaped from him. The omega eagerly took a firmer grip on the beta’s erection and stroked and squeezed, gauging Bal’s reaction to see what felt best. After a few minutes of this, gentle hands stopped him, and Gabe looked into Balthazar’s light blue eyes, currently hazed over with desire.

“You need to stop doing that for a bit, my darling,” the beta said, his voice deliciously husky. “Or I’ll blow my load right here and now, and I would really rather not do that until I’m inside you.” Gabriel blushed and nodded wordlessly, arching up to help Bal strip his breeches off. A few strokes had him fully hard and straining towards Balthazar with a wordless plea for more. The beta held back however, instead stroking Gabriel’s sweaty forehead and his cheeks.

“How do you want to do this?” murmured Balthazar.

“Wh…I don’t…” stammered Gabriel, feeling rather out of his depth. His mate just kept caressing him, dragging gentle fingers through his hair whilst explaining.

“Well, there are a variety of positions , all of which I plan for you to become intimately familiar with over the next few days, but the question is what you want for your first time.” Balthazar’s eyes were infinitely tender as he gazed at his love. “I know you’re a little…worried about our differences in experience, and I want you to know that there is absolutely no-one I would rather be with, now or ever again.” Gabe leaned forward and kissed his mate gently, trying to convey all his feelings that way.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. Balthazar smiled and nuzzled his hair before lying back, pulling Gabriel with him so the omega was straddling his mate’s thighs.

“You have the upper hand, angel,” said Balthazar. “Do with me what you will.”

“Really?” asked Gabe, the beginnings of a mischievous grin on his face.

“Within reason,” replied Bal, suddenly looking slightly worried. The expression soon melted into arousal, however, as Gabe kissed down his chest, mapping every inch of Bal’s torso with his lips. As he moved down his mate’s body, he left a trail of slick shining against Balthazar’s skin. Part of Gabriel’s mind noted that he had never been this wet before, even in his heats. He knew he was ready, and he wasn’t scared anymore.

“Get me ready,” Gabe murmured against Bal’s lips, and the beta immediately obeyed, the omega slick allowing him to slip one finger easily into Gabriel’s eager hole, then two, then three. When he felt ready, Gabe took Balthazar in hand and began to lower himself down.

“Gabriel!” gasped the beta. “Wait! I…it would be easier for your first time…if you’re underneath…”

Gabe grinned wickedly as he continued to ease himself onto Balthazar’s dick.

“Well, easy has never played a big part in our relationship, has it?” he commented, his voice strained with pleasure and some pain as he felt himself stretch. Once he was fully seated he stopped, taking deep breaths, trying to get used to the feeling of being completely filled. Balthazar sat up so he could wrap Gabriel up in his arms, and the omega rested in them gladly. Gabe shifted slightly in Bal’s lap, and a shooting pleasure lanced through him. He gasped, and moved again, arching as arousal bolted through his body again. He began to build up a rhythm, and Balthazar matched it, his head back, his eyes fixed on Gabe, his breath coming out in one long groan.

 Gabriel began moving faster and faster, chasing that feeling as sparks began to burst behind his eyes and he felt himself rushing towards the edge. He finally came when he felt Balthazar convulse beneath him and shoot his own release into him. Gabe let go and followed his mate into ecstasy.

They both collapsed back onto the bed, sweaty, tired, and thoroughly sated. Balthazar pulled out of his mate, a small knot catching gently on Gabe’s rim. The beta would only get a full knot when they mated during Gabriel’s heat, so for now they did not need to worry about being tied together. Gabriel nuzzled into Balthazar’s chest happily, and the beta held on to him tightly.

 _Yes,_ thought Gabe smugly as he sank into sleep, _I think I’m going to enjoy mated life…_       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback! Confetti! It's a parade!


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Balthy get Castiel from Alastair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS LOOK I DID A CLEVER AND HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU. 
> 
> Beta'd by the beauteous blackappleboyd. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The next week passed in a happy, lust-and-love-filled haze. When Balthazar and Gabriel finally emerged from their room, they were met with knowing looks from Rufus and Adam, until Missouri came along, thwacked her husband and surrogate son around the back of their heads, and shepherded the newly mated couple to the breakfast room, where she had laid out a lavish repast for them.

“So,” began Gabriel as he tucked into a plate piled high with pancakes and syrup. “Give me a general overview.”

“Well,” began Bal, ticking things off on his fingers. “You’ve got the most perfect arse I’ve ever seen, you can’t get enough of my dick, and you make this fabulous little squawk whenever I stick my tongue in your-“

“Balthazar!” cried Gabriel, choking on his pancakes and blushing furiously. “I meant the house and the estate, and you know I did!”

“Oh, really?” asked Bal, looking entirely unrepentant. “I must have misunderstood; I have a tendency to do so when I’m hungry. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather hear about how later on I’m going to kiss every inch of your-“

“ _Balthazar!_ ”

“Oh, very well then, but later I insist that you let me have my wicked way with you.”

“Agreed.”

***

Weeks turned into months, and Gabriel had never been happier. The only limit on his happiness was how he desperately missed Castiel. He had tried several times to see his brother, and had been denied entry to the house by Alastair every time. He had written letters and never received a reply, once again most likely thanks to Alastair. He never saw his brother out and about in town, and had spent hours in the woods on the off-chance that Cassie might have managed to escape from the alpha for a while. The dark-haired omega never showed up.

Balthazar sometimes came across Gabriel, curled up on the sofa or on one of the outdoor seats, clutching his most recent letter to his brother, sniffling as he valiantly tried not to cry on it.

One particular summer morning, about a year into their (for the most part) blissful marriage,  Balthazar found his love, sitting by the lake and staring at the sealed envelope with Castiel’s name and address on the front.

“Gabriel? Darling, are you well?” he asked, worried and hurting at the sight of his love in any kind of pain.

The omega sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Bal handed him a monogrammed handkerchief, which Gabe accepted gratefully.

“He must think that I’ve abandoned him just like Michael and Lucifer did,” he said in a choked voice. “I promised, I _promised_ him I wouldn’t leave him, and that’s exactly what I’ve done.” He turned tear-filled eyes to Balthazar. “And what does that say about me? I’m so happy with you, all the time, and he’s there and alone with just that bastard for company, and I…” he trailed off, unable to speak around the lump in his throat.

Balthazar drew him into his arms and began threading his fingers through Gabe’s hair, knowing that the motion soothed his omega. Gabriel snuffled, trying valiantly to keep the tears in.

“Only a couple more weeks, my love, then we can bring him home with us,” Balthazar murmured.

“But what…what if he’s angry with me for leaving him?” gulped Gabe. “What if he wants to stay w-with Alastair?”

Balthazar snorted elegantly.

“Are we talking about the same Castiel here? I mean, admittedly I do not know him as well as you do, but he does not strike me as the kind of person to suddenly switch allegiances like that. In fact, I would say that his two main traits are a great capacity for love, and a fierce loyalty. And you, angel, are the only person left in his life whom he loves and is loyal _to_. He’s your brother, that won’t change.”

“Thank you,” Gabe said quietly, wiping his eyes. Bal kissed his forehead gently.

“Anytime, sweetheart. I am a font of wisdom; ask anyone.”

Gabe sniggered, and the two sat there on the banks of the lake, in each other’s arms, and watched the sun go down.

***

Two weeks later, Balthazar burst into the breakfast room, where Gabe was enjoying a late and leisurely bowl of porridge smothered in honey and cream.

“Gabriel Roche, you laggardly so-and-so, what _have_ you been doing this morning? I’ve been up and about for _hours_!”

“Perhaps not all of us had a three-hour nap yesterday afternoon,” Gabe replied with dignity. “I _told_ you that if you ate so much at luncheon you’d get sleepy.”

Balthazar clutched at his heart melodramatically.

“Touché! I regret nothing, however, as it meant that I was up early this morning and have therefore managed to secure the papers necessary for the release of your brother from the guardianship of Alastair.”

Gabriel leapt up, tipping his bowl of porridge into Balthazar’s unsuspecting lap in the process. He ignored his husband’s indignant squawk and instead grabbed the sheaf of papers, reading them feverishly.

“And this will work? We can really do this?”

“Yes. As an of-age, comfortably mated blood relative, you have a stronger right than Alastair does to be Castiel’s legal guardian,” said Bal. Gabriel cocked his eyebrow. “I went to visit my lawyer, Crowley, this morning,” the beta explained. “Any more questions? No? Then let’s go and get your brother.”

***

Gabriel rapped smartly on the door, and barged in as soon as it opened a crack.

“Oh! Sir!” fluttered the maid. Gabe didn’t recognise her; servants didn’t seem to stay under Alastair’s employ for more than a few months, so the whole staff had most likely changed since Gabe had left. All except Alastair’s butler-cum-valet, Azazel, who was currently coming into the hall to see what the commotion was.

“Ah! Azazel, it’s been a while!” cried Gabe. “Would you please inform your master that I have come to collect my brother, and could you then pack up Master Castiel’s belongings?” Azazel regarded him with a cold calm, yellow-tinted eyes glinting with disdain before leaving to find Alastair.

He was evidently successful: a few minutes later, Alastair stormed into the parlour where Balthazar and Gabriel had installed themselves. He appeared to be brimming with righteous fury.

“May I ask,” he hissed, “what is the meaning of this? I thought, omega, that I had made it clear that you are no longer welcome in this house. I wish to keep my ward away from your corrupting influence. Roche, you should control your mate before he becomes utterly wild.”

“Actually,” said Bal, inspecting his nails, “I rather like my mate just the way he is. And you needn’t worry on Castiel’s behalf anymore; we’ve come to take him off your hands.”

Alastair’s face began to turn an alarming shade of purple.

“ _What!?_ ”

“Castiel’s coming home with us, Alastair,” said Gabriel. “Where is he?”

“You have no right-“

“I have _every_ right,” snarled Gabe, standing up and facing the alpha. “He is my brother, and I am now his legal guardian. The papers are all signed and verified, and there is nothing you can do about it, Alastair.” The two of them faced off for a few tense moments, but Gabriel denied his omega instinct and refused to back down. He crowed silently when Alastair’s eyes shifted away, admitting defeat.

Still seething, Alastair gestured to Azazel and handed him a key.

“What the _fuck?_ ” cried Gabe. “Why does he need a key in order to get Castiel?”

“He repeatedly disobeyed me,” replied Alastair stonily. “He had to be taught a lesson, so I locked him in his room.”

“You-“ started Gabe, his fists clenching. However, Cas came in at that moment and ran at his brother, weeping with joy. Gabriel caught him in a tight hug, murmuring nonsensical words of comfort and love into the younger omega’s soft hair. He fixed Alastair with an icy stare. “From now on, _you_ will stay away from _my_ ward. You’re a bad influence and I don’t want you to have any contact with him. Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” sneered Alastair. As the beta and two omegas walked past him, he audibly muttered, “Good riddance. Omega whore.”

Gabriel whirled round to face Alastair, but Balthazar got there first. He dealt a solid blow to Alastair’s jaw and pinned him up against the wall, forearm across the alpha’s throat.

“Watch your tongue,” he said coldly. He outwardly appeared to have lost none of his calm, but Gabe could see the flash of anger in his eyes. “I have had enough of your crudeness. You will speak to my brother with respect from now on, or you will answer to me.” Not giving Alastair an opportunity to reply, Bal shepherded his mate and brother-in-law out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

“Come on, Cassie,” Gabriel said to his brother, hugging him close. “We’re taking you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback like Balthy loves sass.


	9. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's been living with Gabe and Bal for six months, and as his coming-of-approaches, it becomes clear that all is not well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A DRAMATIC CHAPTER SUMMARY! EH? EH? EH?  
> It somewhat sets the tone for this chapter, which is the angstiest, most melodramatic thing I have ever written and I apologise for that, for it is not my forte. 
> 
> blackappleboyd, as usual, made it readable whilst simultaneously affirming my self-worth as a writer. The woman's a genius.

The first six months of Castiel’s life with Gabriel and Balthazar were quiet and content. However, Castiel wasn’t as talkative as Gabriel remembered him; didn’t laugh as frequently or easily; and he always found an excuse to be somewhere else whenever they had visitors.

It worried Gabriel, but he didn’t want to push his brother, thinking that it was perhaps just the abrupt change in living situation Castiel could still be getting used to Balthazar, and the concept of living with his mated brother rather than Alastair.

Whenever Gabriel tentatively asked Castiel if he was alright, the dark-haired omega would smile, shyly and sweetly, and say, “Of course, brother. You take good care of me.”

Gabriel wasn’t satisfied, yet he was also not prepared for a confrontation. He trusted that his little brother just needed time. When he was ready, Castiel would talk and Gabriel would be there to listen.

***

Things came to a head a few days before Castiel’s coming-of age. Balthazar had asked his brother-in-law what he would like to do to celebrate, referring jokingly to the birthday as “the last one where you’ll be free and single and able to do whatever you want.” Castiel had turned white and abruptly left the room.

Balthazar rose with a worried expression, ready to go after Castiel and apologise, but Gabe stopped him.

“I’ll go, Bal. He’s more likely to talk to me.”

The beta kissed Gabe’s forehead.

“I will be here if you need me.”

***

Ten minutes later, Gabriel came rushing back to Balthazar. He looked so ashen-white with fear that Balthazar immediately rose to his feet to hold his distressed mate close.

“I can’t find him anywhere!”

Balthazar gripped his mate even more tightly. 

“What? What do you mean, you can’t find him?”

“I mean just that! I’ve looked everywhere that he normally is! His room, the rose garden, that old tyre swing, the library…he’s nowhere!”

Balthazar straightened, taking charge of the situation.

“Alright, let’s think about this logically. He won’t be intending to cause us worry; so he must be fairly close by. We’ll just have to look for him, room by room. Don’t worry, my love, we’ll find him.”

Gabriel spared a moment to be fervently thankful that he was mated to such a clear-headed man; and he showed his appreciation by bestowing a smacking kiss on the aforementioned clear-headed man, then ran off to Castiel’s room to start searching.

***

The hunt turned out to be short-lived. As Gabriel and Balthazar stood in the middle of Castiel’s empty room, they heard a very faint sobbing sound coming from the small closet-bathroom next-door. They burst in, to the terrible sight of Castiel, curled up as small as possible on the floor, arms wrapped tightly around himself, tears running down his face. The faint whiff of vomit rose up from the washbowl.

Gabriel immediately rushed forward, every instinct in his body screaming at him to comfort and protect his little brother. However, as soon as Castiel felt a hand on him, he flinched so violently that Gabe withdrew as if he had been stung. Instead, he sat down near the other omega without touching him, while Balthazar hovered in the doorway, giving them both some space. Eventually, the mated pair were able to make out what Castiel was choking out between sobs.

“Please… _please_ don’t make me…I can’t…”

Gabriel reached out again, tentatively this time, and when Castiel didn’t move away, took hold of his hand and clasped it tight. The dark-haired omega seemed to draw some strength from it, and the sobs began to dwindle in intensity.

“Cassie, tell me what’s wrong,” begged Gabriel.

“We only want to help you,” added Balthazar gently.

Castiel had stopped sobbing, but tears were flowing swiftly and silently down his face.

“You won’t want to, not when you know what I am,” he replied quietly, and the despair in his voice made Gabriel want to scream and cry.

“We’re your family Cassie, nothing you can say will change the way we feel about you. Tell us, little brother,” he said, stroking his thumb along the back of Castiel’s hand. The younger omega swallowed, and choked out his next words.  

“I…I’m a whore!”

Gabriel and Balthazar were shocked into silence. Castiel misread their silence as condemnation, and continued in a harsh tone.

“I’m a good-for-nothing omega cocksucker! I’m a weak and pathetic bitch! I’m slow and stupid and ugly and I don’t deserve to be loved!”

Gabriel’s mind was whirling with pain and confusion. The way Cassie was speaking those awful words, almost as if he was had learned them by rote…meant someone must have been telling him, forcing him to think these things about himself. And the only person who had been in a position to do something like that…

“Alastair,” growled Gabriel. He knew he was right when Castiel flinched as though he had been struck. Gabe swallowed down his rage and crushed his weeping little brother into his arms,  whispering fiercely into his hair. “It’s not true Cassie, none of it. You are brave and wonderful, and I will _never_ forgive myself for leaving you with that monster.” Castiel didn’t stop crying, but Gabriel felt his muscles relax in his hold.

“What did he do to you?” asked Balthazar, the mild tone of his voice offset by the clear rage in his flashing eyes and clenched jaw.

“He…he would lock me away for hours, and…I wasn’t allowed to speak unless he told me I could…he’d beat me if I did something wrong, or if he was bored, or if he wanted to teach me a lesson, and he…he would…”

“What would he do, Cassie?” prompted Gabe gently, even though he was fairly sure he didn’t want to hear the answer. Castiel’s voice was quiet and haunted when he replied.

“He…he would touch me… and…and he made me s…suck him…”

Gabe leapt up and threw himself over the toilet just in time to hurl the entire contents of his stomach into the bowl. Castiel, left on the floor, huddled in on himself.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want him to I swear, he _made_ me Gabby, please, _please_ don’t send me away, I’ll do anything, I’m sorry…”

Balthazar crossed the room and took Castiel’s cold hands in his own warm ones.

“Listen to me, Castiel,” he said, quietly but firmly. “Nothing that happened to you was your fault, alright? Gabriel and I would never stop loving you because of something like this. It just hurts us to know that that bastard hurt you. We won’t let that happen again, I swear to you.”

“You can’t stop it!” Castiel returned hopelessly. “In just over a month I’ll be given to an alpha and then I’ll belong to him and he can treat me however he likes, and _no-one will be able to stop it!”_

“ _No_!” said Gabriel forcefully, returning to his brother’s side. “I _promise_ you this, Cassie. We can’t legally stop you from being mated, but I _swear_ we will not let your mate hurt you. At the first sign that he might, _we will get you out of there_ , do you hear me?” Castiel nodded, and the three of them stayed on the floor, huddled together, until the young omega finally stopped shaking, and they moved him into his room.

Balthazar went to fetch Castiel a hot posset while Gabriel helped his brother into soft nightclothes, and ushered him under the blankets. He sat on the side of the bed and stroked through Castiel’s hair, just like he used to do when they were both small.

“’M sorry to be a bother, Gabby,” murmured Castiel sleepily.

“Don’t be a stupid-head, Cassie,” said Gabe fondly. “You’re a blessing, always.”

The younger omega gave a small smile at that. He gripped Gabriel’s hand, hard, and focused his tired blue eyes on his brother.

“Thank you,” he said. “And don’t blame yourself.” He continued, cutting off Gabriel’s protest. “Don’t pretend you’re not; I can tell. I’m so happy that you have Balthazar, Gabby. Don’t ever feel bad for following your heart.” He was cut off by a huge yawn, and stopped talking. Gabriel pushed a kiss to Cassie’s hand, closing his eyes to stop the tears.

***

Castiel kept his drooping eyes fixed on his older brother until he finally fell asleep. Gabriel pressed a kiss to his forehead, and crept out of the room.

***

 Balthazar, upon returning to his brother-in-law’s room, saw that Castiel was already soundly asleep, and Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. After searching the house, the beta went outside, where he came upon his love, who was chopping wood.

Except he wasn’t; not really.

He was methodically hacking into the same mangled piece of wood, his face outwardly calm as he wrought destruction under the grey skies.

Balthazar stopped a slight distance away, and waited for Gabriel to notice him. When the omega did, his blows faltered for a moment before continuing.

“It’s my fault,” he stated baldly, his voice devoid of emotion.

“Dearest, no-“ Balthazar, began, but he was interrupted.

“I was so – fucking – selfish,” Gabriel pressed on, punctuating each word with a swing of his axe. “He was so innocent and gentle and vulnerable, and I _left_ him with that fucking monster. I should have waited, I should have guessed, I should have-”

“Dear-heart, there was no way you could have known…”

“I am his _BROTHER_!” bellowed Gabriel, flinging the axe away from him. It landed blade-first in a tree-trunk and stayed embedded there, quivering. “I _should_ have known! But I was too busy concentrating on myself, on how I couldn’t wait to be with you, how fucking _pleased_ with myself I was for defying Alastair – gods, I probably made him _worse_ towards Cassie! How do I live with that, Balthazar? _TELL ME!_ How am I supposed to ever look him in the face again, knowing what I did to him, what I caused to be done to him?” He began pacing around, kicking the mauled piece of wood off the block, then going to the woodpile, picking up chunks of wood, and flinging them around, screaming out his anger and pain.

Balthazar stood quietly out of harm’s way until his mate had spent all his strength on his grief and rage and was just standing, trembling, as tears fell down his face. Then the beta moved forward and pulled Gabriel into his arms. Burying his face into Bal’s neck, the omega began sobbing in earnest, and Balthazar knew that the time for words was over, for now. So instead he stood quietly, stroking his hands over Gabriel’s hair, shoulders and back, showing his love for his mate through the gentle caresses.

There they stood, locked together, as the night sky above stood sentinel .  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE, ALL THE EMOTIONS. TAKE THEM. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will plunge right back into fluff pretty much straightaway, so stick with it and feedback telling me all your feelings. ALL OF THEM. 
> 
> That sounded a lot less creepy in my head...


	10. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Balthy go to Castiel's mating ceremony, to see who he will be given to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait - apparently my modules this term require the participants to DROWN IN READING. But one of the modules is on Chivalry so it's all OK. 
> 
> Ismene_Jane sorts out the jumble of words I send her into actual readable material, so we should all thank her for that. 
> 
> Enjoyez-vous le chapter!

Gabriel craned his neck, trying to see over the heads of the crowd. The unmated alphas, betas and omegas had all gone into an adjacent room to be assigned to their mates. Cassie’s future was being decided right now, and Gabe couldn’t do anything about it. Next to him, Balthazar slipped a comforting arm round his waist.

“You know it’s too early for them to be coming out yet,” the beta said gently. Gabriel sighed, his face scrunched up, the very picture of worry.

“I know, I just…what if he gets a bad one, Bal? I’ve been so busy reassuring him that it will all be alright, but what if it’s not? What if he gets a sadistic bastard like Alastair, who wants to take him away?” Balthazar’s grip tightened.

“You know we won’t let that happen,” he said gently. “We’ll give it a week or so, and if we’ve not heard from him by then, we will go and make sure that all is well with him. And with any luck, we shall be met by a healthy, happy Castiel who is madly in love with his mate.” Bal squeezed his own mate close. “No use in crying over spilt milk before the top’s even off the bottle,” he said sagely.

Gabriel nodded reluctantly.

“I don’t really understand that last bit of what you said, and I’m a little worried that it was a sex joke, but I understand the rest,” he said, smiling for what felt like the first time in days. “Thank you, Bal.”

 “It’s what I’m here for,” responded the beta. “To supply my beautiful mate with support, succour, sagacity and sex jokes. And actual sex, too,” he added as an emphatic afterthought.

Gabriel’s soft chuckle turned quickly into a strangled sort of gulp as the previously unmated couples emerged from the separate room. He strained to catch sight of his little brother, to make sure that Castiel was alright with his new mate. Gabe swore to himself that if Cassie had been paired with any alpha who had a reputation for violence towards omegas, mating or no mating, he would be coming home again with Gabriel and Balthazar and no-one could stop them.

Finally, Gabe saw a familiar head of rumpled black hair, and stood on tiptoes to try and see who he was next to. He heard Balthazar let out a long breath beside him, and tugged on the beta’s sleeve impatiently.

“Who is it, Bal? Who’s he been given to?”

“I don’t believe it…”

The tone of Balthazar’s voice gave nothing away, and Gabe felt icy cold tendrils of fear reach round to grasp his heart. What if Alastair had come back and claimed Cassie? Or what if he’d been mated to that Uriel character, who was known for his disdain towards all non-alphas? Or to Raphael, whose omega wife just disappeared one day and was never seen again? Balthazar’s voice broke in on his increasingly panicked train of thought.

“Dean. I don’t believe it! Dean bloody Winchester!” the joy in the beta’s voice jolted Gabe out of his spiral of fear.

“What? Who?”

Balthazar caught Gabriel up in a hug, swinging him round as the omega gave an undignified squawk and the people surrounding them sent strange looks their way.

“Dean Winchester! My friend, and perhaps the best man you’ll ever meet, except for me of course.” As Bal spoke, Gabe felt something in his chest loosen, and he breathed more easily than he had in weeks. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd in time to see Castiel and Dean stand in front of Elder Jodie Mills and make their vows. Dean spoke first, gazing down at the shaking omega beside hm with an expression that couldn’t seem to decide whether it was nervous, bewildered, sympathetic or ecstatic. However, he spoke clearly and with conviction.

“I, Dean Winchester, will love and protect my mate, Castiel Novak, and provide him with a home and security.”

When Castiel spoke, it was in a quiet and trembling voice.

“I, Castiel Novak, will cleave only to my alpha, Dean Winchester.”

“I will care for my mate in sickness, and endeavour to keep him in health.”

“For better and for worse, in times of richness and of poverty, I will be his, and he will be mine.”

“He will be mine, and I will be his.”

Elder Mills raised her hands in blessing over the two of them.

“By the power vested in me by the Council of Elders and by King George III, I declare you to be mated.”

As Dean turned to Castiel and bestowed a chaste kiss on his lips, Gabriel itched to go and take his little brother in his arms and re-assure him, let him know that Dean was Bal’s friend, that he wouldn’t take advantage, that Castiel didn’t have to be afraid anymore. And he could see that Castiel certainly was afraid: pale and quiet, staring at the floor resolutely as soon as Dean let go of his face. Which was a shame, really because it meant that little Cassie didn’t see the way that Dean was staring at him as if the omega was the sun, the moon and the stars combined.

***

As was the custom, the newly mated couples did not have any interaction with anyone else after the mating ceremony – most left almost directly afterwards. Gabriel and Balthazar left early too, exhausted and drained from the pain and anxiety of the last weeks and the subsequent release of fear that the evening had brought.

Gabe rested his head against his mate’s shoulder as the carriage swayed gently, carrying them home. He yawned widely, and Balthazar began to pet his hair, causing him to snuggle into the beta’s neck.

“And you’re _sure_ that this Dean fellow will treat Cassie well?” Gabe mumbled, some residual worry holding him back from peace.

“I have rarely been surer of anything,” replied Balthazar. “In fact, I shouldn’t be at all surprised if little Cassie isn’t still a virgin this time tomorrow.” Even as he thought the idea through, he looked down lovingly at his omega, who was purring gently as Bal’s fingers carded through his hair. “ Dean may have his own code of morals, but it is absolute, and unwilling sexual partners most certainly do not play a role.”

Gabriel hummed in response, and resumed rubbing his nose gently along Bal’s neck where he had loosened his cravat.

“So…Cassie probably won’t be having sex tonight?” he murmured. Balthazar looked down at him with a bewildered expression.

“That’s…no my love, he probably won’t be,” replied the beta. Gabriel grinned back, a light sparking in his eye as he eased his fingers through the knot of Balthazar’s cravat until it was completely undone. The omega began to let his fingers run across the new patch of exposed skin, along Bal’s collarbones and the base of his throat.

“Perhaps,” suggested Gabriel as his fingers drifted down to brush briefly over Balthazar’s nipples, making the beta arch and grunt, “we should therefore address the deficit in the members of the Novak bloodline having sex tonight.”

Balthazar turned to look at Gabe, their faces almost touching.

“I think that would be both wise and proper,” the beta purred, warm breath skating over Gabriel’s skin, leaving goose-bumps in its wake. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Beyond your dick in my wet hole?” asked Gabriel, taking inordinate amounts of pleasure in Bal’s sharply drawn-in breath at the blunt speech, “I’m _open_ to suggestions…”

Balthazar chuckled, a low sound which sent vibrations tingling all over Gabe. The beta opened his mouth, obviously about to suggest something completely outrageous that Gabe would immediately agree to, but was stopped as the carriage came to a halt. Gabriel’s mate instead leapt out and, after handing the omega down, strode off towards the house purposefully, calling over his shoulder,

“Come along, Gabriel, I intend on having you at least five different ways before tonight is over, and time is a-wasting while you’re just standing there!” The beta stopped next to the rather flabbergasted face of the young footman at the door. “Ah! Adam, would you be so good as to ask Missouri to leave a breakfast tray outside our room tomorrow morning? We are likely to still be indulging in athletic and extremely satisfying intercourse.”

The young man made a squeaking noise, but managed to nod as Balthazar swept inexorably onwards to the bedroom. Gabriel shot Adam a sympathetic look as he followed his mate past, but didn’t let his sympathy halt his footsteps. He had appointments; five to be exact, and he didn’t plan on missing one of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback like Balthy loves sex jokes.


	11. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have kept you waiting, so here, have a smutty chapter. Keep in mind that I am wildly insecure about writing smut (I blame it on English repression) so I'm really sorry if you find it awkward or clunky!
> 
> Ismene-Jane is the bestest beta ever. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel awoke, blinking at the sliver of sunlight peeking through the gap in the curtains. It fell right across his eyes, dazzling him, so he grumbled sleepily and rolled over, seeking the darkness. His quest was interrupted by a warm body and an elegant snore, and he opened his eyes fully to glare at his mate. Balthazar cracked an eye open to glare right back.

“What on _earth_ are you doing, Gabriel?” he muttered, looking far more well-rested than anyone who’d had as much sex as they had had the night before had any right to be.

“I _was_ trying to find a spot where my eyeballs wouldn’t get seared by the sunshine, but you’re in the way,” huffed Gabe, squirming around while half on top of his mate. Balthazar caught him in a firm but gentle grip and pulled him so that their torsos were pressed together, Gabriel’s face pressed into his mate’s solid chest. Bal rolled so that he was on top of his omega, shielding Gabe with his body.

“Better, my love?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Gabriel wriggled happily, revelling in the weight and warmth of his mate’s body on top of his own.

“Much, thank you my love,” he replied, grinning saucily. “I _knew_ there was a reason I kept you around.”

Balthazar’s delicately raised eyebrow rose even higher.

“Is that so?” he murmured. “I had rather thought that you kept me around for slightly more… _pleasurable_ reasons…” He snuffled at the omega’s neck, lapping gently at the marks he had left there the night before.

Gabriel arched slightly, pressing himself into his mate’s mouth. He could feel Balthazar smiling against his skin, and he meant to call the beta on his smugness, he really did, but then Bal slithered down and started mouthing at Gabe’s nipples, and the omega forgot all about the incredibly witty remark that he’d been about to make.

One large, warm hand began moving from its position on Gabriel’s stomach, round to the bottom of his spine. Gabe stifled a gasp and lifted his hips off the bed invitingly, making it clear where he wanted that hand to go. Bal obliged with a fond roll of his eyes, murmuring, “insatiable” into the pink nipple that he was currently laving with his tongue. Gabriel gave a breathy moan which intensified as he was breached by one slender finger, the way made easy from the activities of the previous night as well as the slick beginning to leak from him.

“Come _on_ ,” he panted. “I’m still open from last night, Bal, please, _please,_ just…oh!” He bit down hard on his lip as Balthazar granted his wish and added another finger beginning to mercilessly scissor the two. The tip of one brushed that spot inside Gabe, and he almost bucked off the bed, pressing himself as close as he could to his mate.

“So responsive, so perfect for me,” whispered Balthazar. He fastened his lips around Gabriel’s other nipple and suckled hard in tandem with the strokes of his fingers, slowly building in speed until he had the omega practically screaming his pleasure and coming in spurts over both of them.

Balthazar pressed on final kiss to Gabe’s red and swollen nipples, then rolled onto his back, smirking triumphantly at his breathless mate. Gabe grinned in reply and - once he had regained adequate control of his limbs - sat up and straddled Bal’s legs, his hole just above where he knew his mate wanted it.

“Anything I can help you with?” the omega inquired cheekily.

“Well now, let me have a think for a moment,” replied Bal, his voice disgustingly even. “Nothing springs to mind…unless of course you are referring to the raging erection that I am currently sporting, in which case _oooooh bloody_ yes, help me _now_.”

Gabe smirked, silently resolving to make Balthazar lose his composure before they were done.

Slowly, he slid down the beta’s body, keeping his gaze fixed on his mate, letting him see the raw pleasure and want and _love_ in his eyes. It had the desired effect. Balthazar’s breath hitched and his hips twitched as Gabe continued kissing his way down the beta’s torso.

“ _Bugger_ ,” breathed Balthazar. It was a testament to how far gone he was that he didn’t follow up with the obvious quip about the aptness of that particular word.

Gabe finally reached his destination, and in one swift movement took the entire length of his mate in his mouth. Balthazar groaned, his hands coming down to fix themselves firmly in Gabe’s long, silky hair, tugging gently. Gabriel hummed in pleasure, and began to suck in earnest.

Bal began spewing a nonsensical stream of moans and shouts of Gabe’s name. Soon enough, he was swearing and bucking into his omega’s mouth, spilling his seed there, which Gabe swallowed enthusiastically (thankful that as Bal was a beta, he didn’t produce the obscene amounts of cum that alphas did. There was the perfect amount for Gabe to swallow and enjoy without choking) before flopping down, boneless, his head pillowed on Balthazar’s stomach.

After a moment, Gabriel dragged himself up off his mate and wobbled his way over to the washbasin to find a damp cloth. Triumphantly, he returned and gave himself and his mate a fairly cursory cleaning-up before throwing the cloth haphazardly into a corner and snuggling into the curve of Balthazar’s body.

The beta sighed, satisfied and sleepy, and cuddled his omega close.

Gabriel was on the cusp of falling back to sleep when he felt Balthazar move. He opened his mouth to grumble, but then his face grew slack with affection when he realised what the beta was doing.

Bal shifted so that the sunlight coming through the curtains fell onto him and not Gabriel. Finally satisfied with his position, he settled back into his omega’s arms, and sank back into a sated slumber, filled with dreams of warmth, laughter and love.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and there may be more shamefully written smut on the horizon! Am I selling this?


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bal and Gabe go to check on Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting, fair readers. This is the point at which the strands of the Babriel and the Destiel bits of this 'verse really come together, so there may well be some familiar dialogue if you've read "Ever-Fixed Mark" - I hope this is OK!
> 
> Beta'd by the ever-wonderful Ismene_Jane, who by the way is currently posting a rather wonderful Destiel warlock fic, so go and chekkitaaat. 
> 
> Enjoy, my duckies!

It had been a week.

A _week_ , and no word from Castiel.

Balthazar had pointed out that it was perfectly likely that Castiel was spending his time having “delicious and prolonged Winchester sex”, but that didn’t stop Gabriel worrying (although it did briefly take his mind off it as he explained to Balthazar exactly how much he never wanted to hear or think of his little brother like – _that._ Ever.  Again).

Logically, Gabriel knew that it all likelihood, Castiel was safe and happy. But he had thought that before, and it had turned out to be the exact opposite. Gabe would be damned before he allowed his brother to go through that again.

Balthazar persuaded him to wait a couple more days, then regretted it when it meant that he had to put up with a twitchy, jittery omega. The beta might know Dean, but Gabriel didn’t, and he was concerned that even a usually kind, reasonable alpha would not be happy to learn that his omega was in no mental state to be bedded. He might completely ignore Castiel’s needs, might not have noticed how scared the omega was on the mating night. Gabe didn’t think (not _really,_ anyway) that Winchester would purposefully harm Castiel. From what he knew of the alpha, he was honourable and fair. That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be capable of hurting Castiel. He might not even realise he was doing it.

***

One morning when Castiel had been mated to Dean for just over two weeks, Gabriel couldn’t take it any longer. He and Balthazar were in the breakfast room, the beta digging into his kippers enthusiastically as Gabe picked at some fruit. Finally, he slammed down his knife (making Balthazar jump violently and choke on his tea), and said,

“That’s _it_.”

“That’s what?” asked Balthazar once he had recovered from accidentally inhaling half a cup of scalding hot tea.

“I’m not waiting anymore. I’m going to check on Cassie, _now_.”

Balthazar dabbed delicately at his lips with his napkin.

“My love, need I remind you again that I _know_ Dean? There is no cause for you to worry.”

“But,” protested Gabriel, twisting a napkin restlessly between his fingers, “What if he hurts Cassie without meaning to? What if…what if Cassie didn’t tell him about Alastair, and he said something, or…or did something that reminded Cassie of that bastard? What if-“

Balthazar got up and walked over to stand over Gabe, stopping his words with a kiss.

“I stand by what I said. Dean would die before he hurt anyone under his protection; and I imagine that is increased tenfold by the fact that Castiel is his true mate. However,” he said, holding up a hand to stop Gabriel from interrupting, “I understand how worried you are, so we shall pay the Winchesters a call after I’ve finished my breakfast.”

Gabriel nodded and forced a smile as Balthazar squeezed his hand and pulled him onto his lap. The beta skewered a slice of apple and held it up to Gabe’s lips. The omega made a face at his mate, but obediently opened up and ate. They sat that way for the rest of the meal; Gabriel perched on Bal’s lap, being fed from his hand. Though he teased Balthazar about treating him like a child, it meant that by the time they left to go to the Winchester estate, the omega was much more relaxed.

They walked up to the front door. Everything seemed tranquil and normal as Balthazar knocked on the door. It was opened by a middle-aged beta.

“Ellen!” exclaimed Balthazar, grabbing her and laying a smacking kiss to the back of her hand. “You grow more beautiful every time I see you,”

Ellen smacked him fondly round the back of the head.

“Lecherous old man,” she said, grinning.

“I _beg_ your pardon,” said Bal in a wounded voice, “but I am _considerably_ younger than you, and as virile as they come. Just ask my husband. Gabe?”

Gabriel turned from where he had been looking past Ellen into the house.

“Hmmm?”

“ _Gabriel!_ Pay attention and tell Ellen how virile I am!” said Balthazar petulantly. Laughing at Gabe’s nonplussed expression, Ellen patted the other beta on the cheek and said,

“I’m sure you are, dear. Now, I assume this wasn’t a visit just to try and flatter me. What can I do for you gentlemen?”

“We want to see Cass-Castiel,” replied Gabriel quickly.

“Ah. I’m terribly sorry, but they’ve not emerged from their room yet, and I’m sure you know how unwise it is to interrupt a newly mated couple at a time like that,” Ellen said, her brow creasing sympathetically. The look deepened into a frown, however, as Gabriel spun round to face Balthazar, anger clouding his features.

“They’re in _bed_ together?” he almost screeched. “You told me Dean wouldn’t hurt him!”

“Sweetheart, I’m sure Dean hasn’t done anything that Castiel didn’t want-“

“He’s not _ready_ for that, Balthazar!” shouted Gabe. “Have you forgotten how scared he was just a few weeks ago? No, Winchester’s rushed him, and I swear, if he’s forced himself on Cassie in any way-“

“Excuse me,” interrupted Ellen, leaping to the defence of the man she loved like a son. “You must be mistaken. Dean Winchester has treated his mate with the utmost respect, and even the _notion_ that he would force that sweet boy of his into anything he didn’t want to do is preposterous. I’m not interrupting those boys now that they’ve finally worked things out. You can try again tomorrow.”

“You don’t understand.” Gabe replied, trying desperately to get past her into the house. “Castiel’s had a bad experience with an alpha before, he’s not ready for this, I need to get to him-“

“Everything alright here, Ellen?” asked a tall young man, who had just entered the room holding the hand of a blond omega. His eye caught Balthazar’s and his face broke into a smile.

“Bal! Good to see you here, have you come to see Dean? I’m afraid he’s not available at the moment-“

“Indeed,” replied Balthazar quickly before Gabriel could. “Ellen has just been telling us. Are you sure we cannot disturb them, Sam? I am sorry about this, but you see, Castiel…he’s been hurt, and all we want to do is make sure he’s all settled in and doing alright and then we’ll be out of your very long hair.”

Sam looked uncomfortable.

“I _am_ sorry Bal, but you know how it is. We’re not supposed to disturb them until they come out of their own accord. Dean’s been very busy-“

“Yes, busy _violating_ my brother!” snapped Gabe. He shook off the placating hand Balthazar had placed on his arm and glared at Ellen and Sam. “If you continue refusing to fetch them, then we’ll just wait here until they come out.”

Ellen replied, her voice sharp.

“I keep telling you, there’s no point in waiting because I have no idea when they will come out. They’ve already been in there for over a week, and frankly I have no desire to even think about what’s going on in there. You can come back tomorrow.”

“That’s not good enough! I demand to see him!” cried Gabe.

The argument continued for a few more minutes in the same strain, Gabriel angry and suspicious, Ellen increasingly irritated at the implied insult towards Dean, Sam, Jessica and Balthazar all trying rather unsuccessfully to keep the peace. It was of little use, though. Gabriel was intent on seeing his brother, and Ellen was defending Dean rather like a lioness defends her cubs. Their voices became louder and angrier with each passing moment.

Until Dean came down the stairs.

His eyes scanned the group gathered in the hall, and when they fell on Gabe, they narrowed in anger.

“You.”

“Me,” replied the omega, lifting his chin in a gesture of defiance, standing in front of Dean with clenched fists. The alpha smelled like sex, like Castiel, and Gabe felt rage building inside him.

“What the hell are you doing in my house?” asked Dean angrily. Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, to demand to see his baby brother, but he was stopped by another voice.

“Dean? What’s going on?”

Castiel came down the stairs, frowning in confusion. He had obviously only just got up, and was only wearing breeches and an open-collared shirt. Dean turned to look at him, and Gabe took the opportunity to rush past him and to his little brother’s side.

“Cassie? Are you alright?”

Castiel blinked in confusion even as his face lit up as he saw Gabriel.

“Gabriel? I’m fine! Why on earth are you here? Not that it’s not lovely to see you, but couldn’t you have given us some warning? We weren’t exactly…prepared for visitors…”

“Damn right we weren’t! And we didn’t want any and you’ve seen him now, so get out,” snarled Dean, coming to draw Cas possessively to his side.

“What is wrong with you, Dean, darling?” asked Balthazar, coming up behind Gabe. The omega silently leant back into the beta’s strong, warm chest, gaining strength and comfort from his mate’s closeness. “Surely you have no wish to stop your mate from seeing his brother?”

Dean’s face contorted in anger, and it was all directed at Gabriel.

“His so-called _brother_ left him alone to be abused by their guardian! His _brother_ abandoned him to get married and didn’t even take Cas away with him, away from that fucking sadist!” roared Dean. He rounded on Gabriel and Balthazar tightened his grip protectively as Gabe flinched at the words directed at him. “You fucking left him with fucking Alastair, and you think that _now_ is the time for you to be a protective big brother? Too fucking late, he’s got me now, and I will _never_ leave him!” Gabriel took a step closer, eyes wide and wet and fixed on Cas.

“Castiel only told me about it a few days before he was mated to you.” He said, his voice wobbling slightly. That stopped Dean in his tracks, and he furrowed his brow.

“You didn’t know?” Gabriel wrenched his gaze away from Cassie’s and faced Dean, fists clenched. He didn’t care that this man was an alpha and he was an omega; he would stand up to anyone to keep his little brother safe.

“Of course not! Regardless of what you think, Dean Winchester, you’re not the only one who would do anything for Cassie! I never would have left if I had had the slightest notion…I mean, Alastair was always a bit of a bastard when I was around, but I never saw him do anything outright cruel…” Gabriel took in a shuddering breath and, trying to hold in the tears that the memory brought surging to his eyes. “And then, a month ago, I come in to see my baby brother curled up and vomiting on the floor because he’s too scared to even _look_ at an alpha and he’s about to be mated to one and all he’s ever known about alphas is the _shit_ that Alastair beat into him. I swore then never to let him be hurt like that again, and that’s why I came here today. We hadn’t heard from him, and believe me, Winchester, when I say that if I find out you have been mistreating him in any way, I will _fucking. Kill. You.”_  

Dean evidently hadn’t been expecting that, and some of the anger left his expression as he looked at Gabe. But before he could reply, Castiel stepped in.

“Well, as you can see, I am very happy with Dean. I couldn’t ask for a kinder, more loving mate.” Cas smiled, and looked truly happy. Gabriel caught his brother’s hands in his own and looked into his eyes, trying to let him know that he could answer completely truthfully.

“Are you sure, Cassie?”

“I have never been more certain of anything, Gabriel. I love him and he loves me.” Dean’s arms crept around Cas’ waist at that, and Gabe watched as his brother leaned happily into the embrace. He looked at ease and in love and blissfully happy, no hint of fear or discomfort, and Gabriel was satisfied with what he saw. He stepped back and joined hands with Balthazar, the beta smirking knowingly at the assembled company as if he knew something that they did not. Of course Gabe knew that that was just the face his mate made when he didn’t want people to know what he was feeling. If it was anything like how Gabe was feeling, it was abject relief in that moment. 

“Well, my love,” said Gabe, feeling pounds lighter than he had five minutes ago, “it seems the cavalry was not needed after all. If you and Dean are free, Cassie, Balthy and I will call again in a couple of days. We would stay now, but frankly…you smell like sex.”

“Gabriel!” yelped Cas, horrified, whilst Dean chuckled. It was that reaction which dispelled the last of Gabriel’s qualms. He decided he could come to like Dean, and it turned out that the feeling was mutual.

“Cas, I think I like your brother much more than I thought I would…”

***

After a few more minutes of goodbyes and promises of visits in the next few days, Gabriel and Balthazar left.

Bal took his omega’s hand and squeezed it.

“Better, my love?”

Gabe sighed.

“Yes…”

Balthazar frowned, and stopped walking so he could look at his mate’s face.

“What is it, darling? What’s wrong? You’re not still worried about Dean, are you?”

“No, it’s not that,” replied the omega quietly. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” Balthazar prompted when Gabe trailed off.

“What he said,” whispered Gabriel, staring up at the beta with wide, tearful eyes that broke Balthazar’s heart to see. “It was all true. How can I call myself Castiel’s brother when I left him with that monster? Hell, I couldn’t even get past their damn housekeeper, what would I have done if they’d actually been mistreating him?”

“Oh my love,” breathed Bal, pressing kisses into Gabriel’s forehead and hair, and then kissing away the few tears that escaped from the omega’s eyes. “You just stood up to an alpha that you didn’t know, who was showing all the signs of being completely hostile towards you. You are strong, and I do believe that there is _nothing_ you wouldn’t do in order to save your brother. Believe me, if Castiel had needed us to get him out of there, we would have. You said so yourself, we’re the bloody cavalry, darling. Nothing can stand in our way!”

That at least got a watery chuckle from Gabe, and Balthazar slid his arm firmly around his omega’s waist, making sure Gabriel was securely cuddled into his side before they carried on walking, Bal setting a fairly brisk pace. Cavalry they may be, but this particular knight now wanted nothing more than his elevenses.

And maybe sex with his strong, beautiful mate who, it turned out, was extremely arousing when angry.

Balthazar grinned to himself, kissed the top of Gabe’s head, and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about me: I really like feedback. WHAT? NONO INDEED NO HINTING HERE SIR MOVE ALONG NOW.


	13. Recitals and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Cas have a chat, Bal and Gabe have a chat, then an unwelcome face returns to greet Our Heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I'm terrible at chapter titles and summaries. I hope that the cravatted goodness and the incredibly witty (hem-hem) notes make up for it. 
> 
> A couple of things you need to know prior to reading the chapter: THE POETRY RETURNS. The first poem recited is by John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester and all-round rake (and therefore appropriate for Bal to know, I feel) and is about premature ejaculation, because that, apparently, is how he rolled. I changed the pronouns from "she" to "he" for obvious reasons. 
> 
> The second poem is by Robert Herrick and only the first half appears here. I'll probably use the second half at some point, though. 
> 
> Whist and Bridge are both card games, and in Bridge you play in pairs. Just in case you American chaps haven't come across them. 
> 
> Beta'd as ever by the fantabulous Ismene_Jane, who improves these chapters no end. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As autumn gave way to winter, Gabriel had never been happier. He had a handsome, brave and loving mate (who was incidentally the King of Orgasms as far as Gabriel was concerned) and he had his brother back, properly this time. They saw Castiel and Dean most evenings, and it gave Gabe endless joy to watch his brother flourish under the love that Dean gave him. The old Castiel became more and more evident. His giving and gentle nature, the dry humour and the creativity that had been so stifled under Alastair’s thumb; all these things began to emerge.

Long evenings were spent together, either at the Winchester house or at the Roche’s.  It turned out that whilst none could best Balthazar at Whist, Dean and Castiel were the most formidable pair at Bridge. They seemed able to communicate perfectly just by glancing at each other, and it made them unbeatable. Gabe, of course, won at any game that involved bluffing or trickery.

One day, Gabriel and Castiel were walking together through the grounds at Gabriel and Balthazar’s home. Bal had dragged Dean off to inspect a new mare he had just acquired, and the two brothers wanted some time alone. They wandered along, chatting idly, until Gabe plucked up the resolve to ask what he needed to know.

“Before I say this, Cassie, I need you to know that I trust Dean, I really do, even _like_ him when he’s not being an arrogant bas- not that that’s important right now,” he amended hurriedly as Castiel narrowed his eyes in exasperation. “I just need to make sure that you’re happy. That you’re not being pressured into doing anything you don’t want to do, that he doesn’t make you feel like Alastair did, not for even a second. Just tell me that you’re happy, Cassie, and that it’s on your own terms.”

Castiel smiled fondly at his older brother.

“I understand, Gabby. You’ve always taken care of me. But now Dean does, too. I feel so _safe_ when I’m with him, Gabe, like his love is everything I’ll ever need. You know,” he said quietly, looking up at Gabriel, “he didn’t…we didn’t…he never took advantage of me. He waited until I was ready. He comforted me when I asked, he slept in the same bed when I needed it, and he never once tried to take it any further than I wanted. He recites _poetry_ for me, Gabby! Whenever I’m with him I’m so happy, so hopeful, so…”

“So in love,” finished Gabe with a smile, finally fully convinced. “I know the feeling.”

***

“Cassie told me today that Dean recites poetry for him,” said Gabriel that evening as he and Balthazar were lying in bed, naked, panting and satisfied.

“Is that a hint?” replied Bal breathlessly, smirking at his mate. “I can recite for you, love. Just give this a listen:

“His nimble tongue, (Love’s lesser lightning), played  
Within my mouth and to my thoughts conveyed  
Swift orders that I should prepare to throw  
The all-dissolving thunderbolt below.  
My fluttering soul, sprung with the painted kiss,  
Hangs hovering o’er his balmy brinks of bliss.  
But whilst his busy hand would guide that part  
Which should convey my soul up to his heart,  
In liquid raptures I dissolve all o’er-“

“ _Balthazar!_ ” Gabriel shrieked, laughing and pushing the chuckling beta away. “That wasn’t what I meant, you lecherous old man!”

Balthazar lay on his back and laughed, a deep, full-throated laugh which dissolved rapidly into giggles as Gabe rolled on top of him and started tickling.

“Alright! Alright! Stop already!” Bal shrieked in a very unmanly way which he would deny for the rest of his days. “I’m sorry, alright! Mercy! I beg for mercy!”

“You’d better,” snorted Gabriel as he ceased his attack and instead settled himself with his cheek resting on the meat of Balthazar’s shoulder. “I am a fearsome adversary.”

“That you are,” murmured Balthazar, pressing a kiss into Gabe’s hair. They lay in silence for a few moments, catching their breath. Then Bal spoke again, his tone much more serious.

“You don’t wish I was more like Dean, do you?” Gabe sat up so he could look his mate in the face. The beta was clearly worried, but held Gabe’s gaze steadily, blue eyes open and conveying more vulnerability than Gabriel had thought his mate was capable of.

“What? No! What on earth gave you that idea?” Balthazar squirmed uncomfortably.

“I just…I see how happy Castiel is with him, and that gladdens my heart to no end, but it…it makes me wonder, sometimes. I mean, I am older than you are, and I thought that maybe now you see that Castiel has his true mate, that maybe you would want that too. I mean, of course you would want that! The one person you’re destined to be with? I wouldn’t blame you if-“

“Stop right there,” said Gabriel firmly, placing his hand over Balthazar’s mouth when the beta opened it to speak again. “I don’t want to hear it. I love you more than I thought was humanly possible, Balthazar. And the whole `true mates` thing? Far as I’m concerned, _you_ are my true mate. Destiny doesn’t get any more, um, _destined_ than me just happening to walk under one particular tree at one particular time on one particular day just as you lose your balance. I’m so in love with you, Bal, and I will only ever be in love with you. We’re perfect for each other and nothing will ever persuade me to think otherwise. I don’t care if the only poetry you know is smutty and stupid, I don’t care that you were already ten when I was born, and I _certainly_ don’t care that you’re not like Dean Winchester.

“Balthazar, when I’m with you, I’m complete. I’m safe and loved and I can be myself - _really_ myself - for the first time since my parents died. You’ve made everything so much better, my love. You’re kind and you’re brave and you’re sarcastic, and you love me more than I ever thought I could bear, but with you it’s easy because I love you in exactly the same way. So don’t you _dare_ tell me that you could live without me, because I _know_ I could never live without you.”

Balthazar grabbed Gabriel and kissed him with a hunger and a ferocity that was usually absent in his attitude towards the omega. Gabe knew that it was a desperation born of the fact that Bal had really thought Gabe might take the opportunity he had been given to leave.    

In-between his frantic kisses all over the omega, Balthazar began to speak, and Gabe, lost in a haze of pleasure and love, didn’t realise what he was saying at first. When Gabriel’s mind did catch up, he gasped and felt his heart swell in his chest at the same time that a fresh wave of slick oozed out of him. Apparently Balthazar didn’t only have smut in his repertoire.

“Give me a kiss, and to that kiss a score ;  
Then to that twenty add a hundred more :  
A thousand to that hundred : so kiss on,  
To make that thousand up a million.  
Treble that million, and when that is done  
Let's kiss afresh, as when we first begun.”

Balthazar was prevented from continuing the poem as his mouth was occupied by Gabriel’s urgent kisses. Smiling, the beta rolled them over, and into bliss.

***

The next day dawned sunny and bright, and Gabe agreed eagerly when Balthazar suggested a walk into town.

Everything felt perfect as Gabe wandered along through the avenues of trees, the snap of chill in the air warded off by Balthazar’s arm securely around his waist, serving him better than any coat.

It was market day in town, and they meandered through the bustling crowds, occasionally stopping at stalls and shops. Balthazar ended up surreptitiously buying and then presenting Gabe with a _Works of John Wilmot, Earl of Rochester_ , and Gabriel snorted and pocketed it, giving Balthazar a quick kiss and a “you’ll regret this later” hissed in his ear, which made the beta shudder happily.

Their peace was shattered a moment later by the sounds of shouting and fighting coming from further up the street. Instinctively, Gabe knew that Castiel was up there, and he was in distress. He sprinted, closely followed by Balthazar, to where the crowd was gathered, and pushed his way through.

Dean was on the ground on top of someone else who Gabe couldn’t see clearly. Dean’s face was suffused with rage and he was punching the other man viciously. Cool-headed in an emergency, Balthazar ran forward to pull Dean off the stranger. Looking around, Gabriel caught sight of his little brother, curled up as small as possible, shaking and crying next to a pool of vomit.

Gabriel rushed to Castiel’s side and gathered him into a tight embrace. Castiel whimpered and struggled weakly, but he was shaking too hard to break free from Gabe’s arms. Gabriel murmured to him that it was alright, he was safe, big brother was here, and slowly Castiel seemed to realise what was going on.

“Gabriel?” his voice was ragged from crying, and laced through with fear. Gabriel felt his heart break slightly. He’d thought that this part of their lives was over, but something had happened to make his brother relapse into his old terrified self, and it was Gabe’s job to make that better until Dean could comfort his mate.

“I’m here, Cassie, it’s alright, you’re OK…”

Castiel seemed to fully realise what was going on around him, and cried out.

“Dean! Where’s my Dean, I need…”

Gabriel stroked through the other omega’s soft hair the way he used to do when they were both small. Swallowing back his own tears at his brother’s pain, he kept his voice even and calm.

“Ssh, ssh, he’s alright, Balthy’s got him.” He kept stroking his brother’s hair as he asked the next question, trying to keep Castiel grounded. “What happened? Who was he attacking? We heard shouting and saw him on top of someone, trying to murder them by the looks of it.”

Castiel raised his head from Gabe’s shoulder and scanned the crowd for Dean, the look of wild fear back in his eyes.

“Alastair…he’s here…” as Cas spoke, the crowd thinned and Alastair became apparent, blood trickling from his nose and scalp. Gabriel’s grip tightened at the sight of that hated face, and he growled.

“Gabriel, darling, having just noticed who our dear Dean was attempting to obliterate, I would be perfectly amenable to letting him go and helping him finish the job.” Balthazar’s smooth voice came across as unaffected to all except Gabe, who could hear the underlying rage there. He turned his head and saw the beta with his arms around Dean’s middle, restraining him. Dean had a cut on his cheek which was bleeding sluggishly and a rapidly forming black eye, but he had obviously held his own admirably against Alastair.

Castiel broke away from Gabe’s grip and ran into Dean’s arms, burying his face in the alpha’s neck and sobbing. Balthazar immediately ran to Gabe, who was frozen where he stood, and kissed him on the temple. Gabriel shook himself and then nodded at his mate, who was watching him in concern. They stared at each other, communicating silently until they were brought abruptly back to reality at a growl from Dean. Alastair had emerged from the crowd, and Gabe and Bal immediately moved to flank Dean. This time, he wouldn’t be fighting on his own.

Alastair smirked as he came forwards, and held out his hands in a placating gesture.

“You must be sweet Castiel’s new owner,” he said.  Gabriel remembered all too well that way he had of speaking; smooth and oily, every word designed to make as deep and painful a wound as possible.

“He doesn’t have a fucking owner,” ground out Dean. “I am his mate, and I will kill you for what you did to him.” Alastair gave a surprised chuckle.

“What I did to him? I didn’t do anything that wasn’t already in his nature.  He’s an omega slut; good for nothing except providing pleasure for his betters.  See his pretty lips? Those big innocent eyes? He’s a whore in the body of an innocent, and you have me to thank for his obedience, his…special skills. He’s a valuable little slave and I wanted to see that he had a proper alpha before I signed him away. I’m not convinced, to tell the truth. You seem…soft. Weak.” A feral snarl ripped its way out of Dean’s throat, closely followed by twin ones from Gabriel and Balthazar. The beta and alpha started for Alastair as Gabe looked back at his pale and shaking brother. Dean and Bal were stopped from attacking by another voice.

“If you would be so good as to refrain from killing Alastair before he has signed the relevant papers, I would be grateful,” said Crowley as he emerged from the surrounding crowd. “It took me a damn long time to track him down and I would hate for that to go to waste. There is also of course the fact that killing him in cold blood is not legal, and even though I know for a fact that your Will is in impeccable order, I have no wish to see you hanged. Go home, and look after your mate.” He nodded at Castiel. “He’s the one who needs you right now. I’ll sort things out here.”

Balthazar backed down, but Dean stayed rigid, staring at Alastair. Castiel walked forward and timidly tugged on Dean’s sleeve.

“Dean?” The alpha turned to Cas, and Gabe could see his brother sigh in relief as Dean cupped his mate’s face in bloodied hands. “Can we just go home now? Please?” Dean let out a long breath.

“Of course, Cas. Whatever you need.” He wrapped an arm securely around Castiel before turning back to Alastair. “This isn’t over, you piece of shit.” Alastair smirked and bowed sarcastically as they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO'S BACK, OH NO HE DIDN'T! I hear you cry. My thoughts precisely. 
> 
> Feedback is motivation.


	14. Conversations and Crumpets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaps deal with the aftermath of the encounter with Alastair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis I, with another chapter for your delectation. 
> 
> Beta'd by Ismene_Jane, who, I swear to you, is the one who makes these chapters make some kind of sense. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 By tacit agreement, Balthazar and Gabriel accompanied Dean and Castiel back to their home. The sun had gone in and it was grey and cold, although Gabe knew that Castiel’s shaking had nothing to do with the weather.

In the end, Castiel was shaking so badly he couldn’t walk, and Dean scooped him up into his arms and continued walking.

“Gabriel,” said Balthazar gently, taking his mate’s cold hand in his own warm one. “Come with me; I told Dean you and I would go ahead so Ellen can prepare for Castiel’s return.”

Gabe nodded numbly and allowed his mate to lead him.

***

They were met at the door by Sam and Jess, just preparing to go out. Ellen was just behind them, giving them a list of errands to run. All three stopped as soon as they saw Balthazar and Gabriel’s pale, set faces.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” asked Jessica.

“Are Dean and Cas alright?” Sam added, worried for his brother.

“Physically, yes,” replied Balthazar when it became apparent that Gabe would not answer. “But…we ran into Alastair in town.”

Sam’s mouth set into a grim line, his eyes hard. Obviously he was aware of at least some of the suffering that Castiel had endured whilst living with Alastair.

Sam’s grip on his mate’s hand tightened, and Jess spoke for them both.

“We’ll stay in then, make sure they know we’re all here for them. Where are they now?”

“Behind us,” replied Balthazar. “We came ahead to get things ready for them. Ellen, could you prepare a warming pan for Castiel, and maybe some tea? Something to calm him down. Jess, perhaps you could stand in front with Gabriel? As fellow omegas, your presence may help Castiel to realise that he is safe now. Samuel, you and I should stand back a little. Castiel is scared and Dean is possessive, and we do not want to get in the way.”

Gabe was sure that he was the only one who could detect the undercurrent of worry in Balthazar’s voice. One thing he had learned about his mate over their time together was that the beta felt more deeply and more truly than he ever let on. He had perfected the art of nonchalance, was an expert at pretending not to care when in fact he cared more than almost anyone. And Gabe could tell that at the moment the beta was using all of his considerable self-control to stay calm and in control of the situation.

***

As soon as the figures of Castiel and Dean appeared on the path up to the house, Sam, ignoring Balthazar’s previous instruction and instead giving in to protective instinct, broke away from the rest of the group and jogged over to Dean, offering help in carrying Castiel. It surprised precisely no-one when Dean refused, his hold on his mate tightening.

As they came nearer, Balthazar could see the way Castiel was curled up as small as possible, shaking and clutching on to the lapel of Dean’s coat. It broke the beta’s heart to see the omega like that.

Bal knew that betas were often overlooked; neither strong and powerful like alphas, nor with the ability to bear life as the omegas did. But in that moment, looking at the frail, scared picture that his brother-in-law made, Balthazar felt the incredibly strong loyalty of the omega, and the all-consuming rage of an alpha. This was _his_ _damn family_ and he was wishing more and more that he hadn’t held Dean back in the market-place; instead aiding him in beating Alastair to a bloody pulp. Balthazar resolved that he would never hesitate again. Never again would anyone in his family be harmed again when he could do something about it.

Never again.

***

Gabriel approached his little brother carefully so as not to scare him, Jess just behind him. As the two other omegas, they hoped that their touches would calm Cas, ground him, make him feel safe again.

Gabe swallowed down his own fear, his own sense of failure, knowing that it would transmit to Castiel. He laid his hand gently on his brother’s forehead as Jess did the same on Castiel’s shoulder. Although the black-haired omega kept his face hidden in Dean’s chest, the shuddering did subside a little, and Dean nodded his thanks before carrying his mate into the house.

Gabriel stood still, seemingly locked in place as he stared after his brother. He started as something touched his hand, but relaxed when he realised it was his mate. He leant gratefully into the circle of Balthazar’s arms as the beta pressed a kiss into his hair.

***

Balthazar and Gabriel got home very late that night, having waited at the Winchester House until Ellen quietly looked into Castiel and Dean’s room and reported that they were both soundly asleep.

Gabriel sank onto the sofa with a sigh, and smiled gratefully at Missouri (who possessed what Gabe was convinced must be a psychic ability to know when someone was in need of tea), handed him a steaming cup and a plate of sugar biscuits. Balthazar flopped down next to him, and immediately shut his eyes.

“My poor tired hero,” Gabe said in a gently teasing tone. However, it didn’t get the response that Gabe was expecting. Balthazar didn’t open his eyes; just frowned and replied,

“I’m no hero.” The self-disgust in his voice shocked Gabe.

“Balthazar, what-“

“He was _my_ responsibility!” snapped the beta. “ _I_ was his legal guardian, he was in _my_ house under _my_ protection, and I should have hunted down Alastair the _moment_ I found out what he had done to Castiel!” Bal took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry,” he said, more quietly. “I shouldn’t take it out on you, my love. Forgive me.”

“It’s already forgotten,” Gabe replied. They sat in silence for a moment, then Gabriel spoke again.

“But you don’t honestly believe that any of this is your fault, do you?”

Balthazar gave a humourless chuckle.

“I thought it was forgotten,” he said wryly.

“Don’t try to deflect the question,” Gabe said severely. “Why are you suddenly acting like you are to blame for any of this?”

“I…I am happy, being a beta,” began Balthazar. Gabe was about to ask what that had to do with anything, but his mate continued to speak. “But sometimes I wonder…I am prone to rational thought over instinctual compulsion, and I can’t help but think…if I hadn’t been so cautious, if I had damned social conventions to hell and just confronted Alastair the moment I suspected something was wrong, then maybe I could have stopped this.”

Gabriel sighed and put down his teacup and biscuits before climbing onto Bal’s lap, ignoring the beta’s protests. Once the omega had made himself comfortable, knees either side of Balthazar’s thighs, hands cupping his mate’s face, he spoke, never once looking away from Bal’s beautiful troubled eyes.

“If you need someone to blame,” he said firmly, “how about blaming the bastard who actually _did_ those things to Cas? I’ve been thinking this over a lot, and we’re all so ready to blame ourselves for what happened that we’ve forgotten that we should _never_ have had to worry about those things in the first place.” Gabe stopped to take in a shuddering breath, talking to combat his own guilt as well as that of his mate.

“It was _Alastair_ who hurt Cassie when he should have been the one to protect him, and it was _Alastair_ who chose to come back today to make trouble. He came specifically to hurt my brother, of that I’m sure. So stop this. Stop blaming yourself when Alastair is the only one to blame. Bal, _please_. I love you too damn much to let you do this to yourself.” The beta drew breath to answer, but Gabe stopped his mouth with a soft kiss.

After a good long while, Gabe drew back, but not far. He rested his forehead against Balthazar’s cheek, which meant he felt his mate’s jaw move before the beta spoke.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “I know for a fact that I don’t deserve you, but the fact that you’re here now means that I must have done _something_ good at some point, and that gives me hope that one day I may be good enough for you.”

Gabriel smiled in response and kissed Balthazar again, wordlessly expressing his belief that his mate was _exactly_ right for him, just as he was.

He couldn’t be entirely certain, but by the way Bal’s kisses intensified and multiplied, Gabe was fairly sure that the message had been received.

***

The next morning saw Gabe and Bal up early in order to check up on Castiel. They rode to the Winchesters’ house through the early morning mist. By the time they arrived, Gabriel’s nose and cheeks were pink with cold, and Balthazar used the chilly weather as an excuse to keep firm hold of Gabe’s hands.

Ellen let them in and fussed when Bal let slip that they had come without having any breakfast. Immediately, they were shepherded into the kitchen, where Ellen whipped up some toast and scrambled eggs for them.

Gabe watched Ellen as he ate his food, mesmerised by the way she seemed to be doing a hundred things at once. He was particularly interested by what was in the oven, and practically squeaked when she finally took out the contents.

“Ellen! Are those your crumpets?”

Balthazar snorted into his tea, and Gabriel glared at him. “Excuse my husband, Ellen, he has no appreciation of the really important things in life. Please may I have a crumpet?”

“No,” replied Ellen, sternly but with an undercurrent of fondness. “These are for Castiel when he wakes up, and no greedy pest is going to change that.”

“Balthyyyyy!” pouted Gabe, tugging at the beta’s sleeve. “Ellen won’t let me have any of Cassie’s crumpets! She called me a pest!”

“She was entirely right to do so,” retorted Bal, softening the blow by kissing his omega’s pouting lips. “She’s already fed you, darling, you don’t need any more.”

“But…crumpets…” Gabe moaned softly. If Bal hadn’t known him so well, he would have thought the omega’s heart was breaking. As it was, he merely chuckled and pulled his mate onto his lap, rubbing his hands over Gabe’s stomach as Ellen laughed and disappeared into the pantry. Gabe sighed and closed his eyes as Balthazar gently kissed his neck. He moaned again, and Bal gave a triumphant smirk.

Which slipped off his face a moment later as a word escaped Gabriel’s lips.

“ _Crumpets…”_

“That’s it,” stated Balthazar, pushing the omega off his lap. Gabe gave an undignified squawk as he staggered into a cupboard, and glared at his mate. Balthazar looked completely remorseless as he advanced on his mate and put his hands on the wall either side of Gabe’s head, trapping the omega.

“Perhaps I shall have to remind you to whom you are mated,” the beta whispered in Gabriel’s ear, making the omega shudder happily. “I, and I alone, own your moans, Gabriel,” he continued, and Gabe felt his knees go weak.

“They are _mine,_ ” Balthazar’s whisper became heavy with promise and lust, “and I intend to elicit them all from you until you forget entirely that there was ever a time when you wanted breakfast, when you wanted anything other than me inside you, on top of you, around you, when you moaned at the thought of anything else other than my tongue opening you up for me, spreading you wide so you gape and clench and _beg_ to be filled until finally, _finally-_ ”

“Bal! Gabe! You’re here very early!”

The two sprang apart guiltily, and all thoughts of sex were temporarily banished as Dean entered the room.

“How’s Cassie?” Gabriel asked anxiously, feeling a little guilty at having forgotten why he was even up so early in the first place.

“Still very shaken, but he’s slept for a good while. He’s just started to stir so I thought I’d come and get breakfast to take up to him. Then we’ll see how he is today,” Dean replied. He looked very tired, and Gabe guessed that the alpha had had little sleep and had instead stayed awake to make sure that Castiel was alright.

“Well, we won’t keep you,” said Balthazar. “Just let him know we came to check up on him and that we’ll come again soon. We don’t wish to crowd him.”

Dean nodded his thanks, and loaded up a tray with food, including, to Gabe’s chagrin, all the crumpets. He watched Dean leave with a mournful expression.

“ _All of them,_ Bal. Surely that wasn’t necessary?”

“Dearest,” the beta sighed. “Do you remember what I was saying to you just before Dean came in?”

“Oh. _Oh._ “Gabriel was almost embarrassed by the immediate arousal he felt at the memory. Balthazar continued.

“May I therefore ask why you are still in Ellen’s kitchen mooning over crumpets when you could be at home, in our bed, all spread out so I can ravish you?”

“My love, you make a wise and valid point.” Gabe began to stride quickly from the kitchen and out of the house, followed closely by his mate.

“Indeed.” Balthazar sounded disgustingly composed, much to Gabriel’s vexation. “Let us depart forthwith. As the rest of that poem goes:

“Though love likes well such scenes as these,  
There is an act that will more fully please :  
Kissing and glancing, soothing, all make way  
But to the acting of this private play :  
Name it I would ; but, being blushing red,  
The rest I'll speak when we meet both in bed.” 

At that, Bal caught Gabe up in his arms and carried the omega the rest of the way to their horses. Once he had stopped laughing at the notion of Bal ever blushing, Gabe shuddered at the touch and caught his mate’s lips with his own, letting the kiss become filthy with the promise of what was to come. Several times, if Gabriel had his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points and a cyber-pat-on-the-back to anyone who gets the Sound of Music and Bridget Jones references. 
> 
> The poem was the second half of that Herrick poem that featured a couple of chapters ago. 
> 
> So one second I was writing angsty exposition and then suddenly Balthazar was feeling threatened by crumpets. Because that, apparently, is how I roll. Those of you who've read An Ever-Fixed Mark will know that I got sidetracked by the crumpets there too, in the parallel chapter to this one. I'm starting to worry that I've been conditioned somehow. Oh well. 
> 
> If there's one thing this world needs more of, it's feedback (and maybe some other stuff but shhh).


	15. The Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few months in the story, and then Cas gets a letter. 
> 
> Seriously, could I be selling this ANY MORE EXCITINGLY??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, woah, woah. Hold up there, I hear you say. A chapter? You actually posted a chapter? Is the world ending?
> 
> No, fair readers (if there are any of you left), the world is not ending, I have just been forced to do real-life things over the past couple of months, like write essays and then get ill. I can't apologise enough. 
> 
> I'm hoping not to have such a big gap in-between chapters again, and as I plan for there only to be 2 or 3 more after this one, it should be do-able. 
> 
> All the thanks, as always, to the incomparable Ismene_Jane, who edits these for me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Things improved exponentially over the next few months. Gabriel and Balthazar often visited the Winchesters, and no longer just in order to check that Dean was treating Castiel well. Gabe now knew that he could trust Dean with his brother; the alpha was complete putty in Castiel’s hands. All it took was the slightest hint at a tremble of a bottom lip, the smallest widening of baby-blue eyes, and Dean would draw his mate close, kissing the pout from pink lips and immediately acquiescing to any request Castiel made.

Gabriel had attempted to harness this power, deeming it perfectly reasonably to try and get Cas to persuade Dean to make Ellen make crumpets for Gabe, but for some reason Castiel had refused, spouting some rubbish about only using his powers for good.

Whilst of course it was unacceptable being forced to endure such a crumpet-less existence, it gave Gabriel a warm feeling in his chest to see his little brother stand up for himself - even if it was only to Gabe - and his teasing. Half a year ago, Castiel would have looked at the floor and agreed to any request, scared to anger even his own brother, who he trusted completely. It meant that now, whenever Cas refused Gabe’s (completely reasonable) requests, or playfully scolded Balthazar, or boasted about how he flipped Dean in their last self-defence session, Gabe had to turn away for a moment so no-one would see the surge of emotion in his eyes.

And if it meant that Gabe went out of his way to make stupid requests, just to hear Castiel’s happy laugh and mirth-filled refusals, well, that was nobody’s business but his own.

He and Balthazar had even attended one of Castiel’s self-defence lessons, just so Gabe could see his meek, obedient little brother toss Dean Winchester, who was reputed to have one of the most punishing left hooks in the county, to the ground. However, it soon became clear that “self-defence” actually meant “spar-for-five-to-ten-minutes-then-pin-each-other-to-the-floor-and-kiss-until-breathless-regardless-of-who-may-be-watching.” And, much as Gabe loved his brother, that was a side to little Cassie that Gabriel was happy never to see again after the one mentally-scarring occasion.

And it turned out that Dean wasn’t the only one who found the idea of his mate taking control and protecting himself arousing. That evening, he panted and writhed underneath Balthazar as the beta drove into him relentlessly, again and again, spurred on by Gabe’s nails raking down his back in pleasure. Gabriel concluded that perhaps he and Bal should have their own self-defence lessons together.

In private, of course.

***

No word of Alastair reached them, and Gabe began to really believe that the alpha had got the message, and left town.

And if he hadn’t? Well, he would learn soon enough that being an omega didn’t mean you couldn’t rip off an upstart alpha’s balls in a heartbeat if the situation called for it.

***

One quiet evening, Gabriel and Balthazar were sitting in front of the fire together in the parlour. Balthazar was elegantly slumped in his favourite, overstuffed leather armchair, warming a glass of brandy, his eyes shut as he listened to his mate read. Gabe was sitting on the floor at Bal’s feet so that he could stretch his legs out towards the fire to warm his toes. Spread out on his lap was a large leather-bound book from which he was reading aloud, very dramatically, in order to try and get a chuckle from his dozing mate.

“I met a traveller from an antique land  
Who said: `Two vast and trunkless legs of stone  
Stand in the desert. Near them, on the sand,  
Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown,  
And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,  
Tell that its sculptor well those passions read  
Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,  
The hand that mocked them and the heart that fed:  
And on the pedestal these words appear:  
'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:  
Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'  
Nothing beside remains. Round the decay  
Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare  
The lone and level sands stretch far away.`”

Balthazar snorted.

“You missed your vocation, my love. The stage would have suited you down to a tee.”

Gabe opened his mouth, ready to respond, but was interrupted by a loud and insistent knock on the door. He stood and made his way to go and open the door, as Missouri would no doubt already have retired for the night. He was stopped by Balthazar’s hand on his arm.

“Far too late in the evening for a social call, love,” the beta said softly, a hint of worry in his eyes. “Best let me deal with this.”

Gabe nodded, and followed behind his mate as Bal went to see who was calling so late, and why.

Neither of them expected Crowley to be the one on the other side of the door. Nor did they expect him to barrel straight through whatever sarcastic pleasantry Balthazar was about to come out with, in order to address Gabriel.

“Your brother and his mate are in trouble,” Crowley said, holding out a crumpled piece of paper for Gabe to read.

_I thought I might get to know your `mate` a little better, see if he’s man enough for you._

_He may not enjoy the experience, but I certainly will._

_If you want him to live, present yourself in exchange, alone, at the old cotton factory by the river, by midnight._

_You belong to me, Castiel._

Gabriel felt himself go cold, as offered no resistance as Bal plucked the piece of paper from his numb fingers.

“Shit,” the beta muttered as he read the note. “ _Shit_.”

“One of my men came and told me of Dean’s abduction, whereupon I went straight to the Winchesters’ house. I met Castiel as he left, and was unable to stop him,” Crowley said. “He did, however, ask me to come and apprise you of the situation, and tell you that he loves you, he’s sorry, and he knows you’ll understand- “

“ _Understand?_ ” choked Gabriel. “How the _Hell_ am I supposed to understand something like this?” He felt the hysteria building in his chest, making it hard to breathe, constricting in bands around his heart and his lungs. He started to struggle for breath as Balthazar wrapped his arms around him, trying to ground him.

“He said he knows that, were you in his position, you would do the exact same thing,” Crowley said calmly.  That brought Gabe straight back to earth.  He straightened up, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

“He’s right,” said Gabriel. “He’s completely right, and he’s an idiot.” Balthazar and Crowley both regarded him warily, as if they thought he had finally snapped.

“Darling…” began Bal, but Gabriel interrupted him impatiently.

“No time for that now,” he said. “Now, we need to go and save my little brother and his mate.”

“Oh good,” said Crowley. “My carriage is outside, stocked with weapons, and at your disposal.”

Balthazar cracked his knuckles absentmindedly.

“Right,” he said. “Time for the cavalry, chaps. Forward the buffs, and let’s go and save ourselves a pair of idiots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is "Ozymandias" by Percy Bysse Shelley.
> 
> As per, feedback and comments are the best and give me motivation. 
> 
> I also have a tumblr now (though blowed if I know how to use it except for reblogging) so feel free to come and hang out/tell me how to work it/talk/lurk with me there. If there's any interest I might start posting teeny fics/ extracts on there as well as updates about chapters, but it all depends on whether you guys want that and how organised and techno-savvy I can be. You can find it here: http://heckamightygadzooks.tumblr.com
> 
> Love to all of you!


	16. The Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Balthazar, Sam, and Crowley rush to rescue Dean and Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYHEYHEY LOOK I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE NETHERWORLDS, BEARING WITH ME A CHAPTER. Try to contain your shock. 
> 
> I'm the absolute worst. I'm so sorry for the wait, but the good news is that after this chapter, there will probably be one more and then an epilogue, so there are not many chapters left to wait for!
> 
> In contrast to the absolute worst, Ismene_Jane is the absolute best for editing this for me. She is a gem. A big ol' shiny gem.

As they were jolted and swayed in the carriage, belting along to save Dean and Castiel, Gabriel tried, unsuccessfully, to slow the wild beating of his heart.

“Samuel is meeting us there,” said Crowley, sitting opposite and petting the head of the rather terrifying dog (Growley, apparently) that he had brought as back-up. “Before I came to you I felt that he deserved to know of the situation. He didn’t want to waste any time, so we shall rendezvous with him there.”

Gabriel finished loading the musket in his hands, and nodded, handing the weapon to Balthazar, who took it rather gingerly.

“I must say, I never really went in for these larger firearms,” the beta said, an expression of delicate distaste on his face.

“And yet, somehow I’m not sure that the `et la’s and `touché’s will quite cut it with these thugs,” Crowley replied dryly. Balthazar made a face, but did not argue the point.

***

After too long a time for Gabriel’s taste, the coach pulled up several hundred metres away from the place where Alastair was holding Dean (and probably Castiel as well by now). Gabe was the first to hop out, knives secure in his belt, one pistol in his hand and another on his hip, and several rifles slung across his back.

“Last chance,” Bal murmured behind him. “We will all understand if you’d rather wait here for us—”

“My love,” Gabe interrupted coolly. “If you don’t shut up _right now_ I will show you exactly how prepared and willing I am to do violence for my brother.”

“Right, then,” Balthazar replied, seemingly unperturbed. “Are we all clear on the plan? Sam should have dealt with the guards patrolling the perimeter by now, so we will go straight for the entrance and try to eliminate as many of Alastair’s oiks as possible _before_ we go in for Dean and Castiel. Are we clear?” He directed a stern gaze at his omega. “We can do Castiel no good if we rush in headlong and end up getting cut off from our exit,” he said. Gabriel nodded and added his own instructions.

“Try to use knives only, to begin with. We cannot risk Alastair panicking and hurting our family any more than he already has,” he said. Then his face grew dark and he felt his fear and anger cresting into a wave that he would be swept along with until he saw his brother again. “And don’t even _think_ about getting between me and Alastair,” Gabe said. “If he’s alive by the time we get to him, he’s _mine_.”

***

Balthazar knew their cover was well and truly blown when they ran into Sam coming round a corner. Or, more accurately, when they turned the corner to see Sam in full blown alpha-mode, roaring as he took on five men at once. Others were hovering at the side, guns trying desperately to find a clear shot, obviously not wanting to venture any closer to the whirlwind of alpha bloodlust currently wreaking vengeance on their comrades. Another large alpha who was obviously in charge stood right at the back, screaming at his men to take Sam down. 

“Once more into the breach then, chaps,” said Crowley, calmly taking out his heavy black pistol and taking care of a beta who was about to attack Sam from behind. Gabriel followed closely and dived into the fray emitting truly terrifying battle cries.

Balthazar was about to do the same when he saw the alpha who had been screaming orders beat a quiet and hasty retreat from the fight and slip around the corner. He had a momentary fight with himself; torn between needing to protect Gabriel and being sure that the alpha was up to something.

The thought that evisceration waited in his future if he let a lead to Castiel get away persuaded Bal, and he took chase after the other man, sprinting silently into the night.

***

Balthazar made sure to keep fairly well back from his quarry until he could ascertain where the other man was running to. The answer to this question became clear when he heard muffled voices ahead, and as he drew nearer, he heard a familiar and loved voice speak, shaking with exhaustion and fear, but strong nonetheless.

“Your master is dead. Step aside and let my mate and me be on our way.”

Balthazar’s legs almost gave way from underneath him with relief at the sound of Castiel, alive and mobile. It sounded like Dean was not quite in such good shape, but the worst was over. That is, Balthazar thought it was, until the alpha thug made the unspeakably idiotic decision not to run away.

“So what if he is dead?” replied the alpha, voice laced with triumph. “Just means I can have your pretty ass all to myself. And all your little friends are busy with my guys at the moment, so you can’t count on them to come and help you. You’re mine, omega.”

At this point, Balthazar felt it would be best to intervene. Castiel was obviously able to take care of himself, but he was supporting Dean’s weight as well as presumably in pain himself thanks to Alastair.

Keeping firm control of the waves of anger threatening to override his voice, Balthazar spoke.

“Actually, dear fellow, I rather think you’ve got your facts a little mixed up. We do not appreciate you calling us `little friends`; we are the cavalry. Nor do I appreciate your tone towards my brother-in-law. Stand down, sir.”

The thug turned and stared in Balthazar’s direction. He sniffed deeply, and, upon scenting what he clearly believed to be a mere beta and therefore no threat, smirked and said,

“Why don’t you make me?”

Balthazar sighed, rather frustrated now. This man was being offered every opportunity to leave with his life (which he clearly didn’t deserve) and was intent on harming Bal’s family. Without a second thought, he raised his pistol and fired one single shot.

He hadn’t been named the county’s best pistol marksman every year for the last decade for nothing.

Without a sound, the alpha crumpled to the ground, a single, neat hole through his head.

Balthazar emerged from his hiding place in the shadows and walked up to the corpse, nudging it with a toe distastefully.

“Challenging the cavalry, what a damn fool. You don’t challenge the bloody cavalry,” he muttered to himself, staring down at the body with an expression of fastidious disgust. “And speaking of damn fools…” he strode over to Cas and pulled him into a hug, allowing some of the anxiety from the last few hours to finally bleed through. “You wonderful, idiot boy, what the hell did you think you were doing?”

Castiel blinked up at Balthazar, obviously running on the final dregs of adrenaline from his ordeal. His eyes were unfocussed, and Balthazar suspected that soon he would be joining his alpha in unconsciousness.

“Dean needed me,” he replied simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

From his position prone on the ground where Castiel had tried to defend him, Dean gave a pain-filled chuckle and Balthazar immediately moved to his side (keeping hold of Castiel all the while) to hear what he said.

“Told…you, Cas,” Dean said weakly. “Fucking…warrior…”

***

As Sam viciously snapped the neck of the final man still standing, Gabriel allowed himself a short breath of relief, quickly followed by the cold feeling of terror that they had not yet found Castiel and Dean, and the further sinking realisation that Balthazar was nowhere in sight.  

However, that fear was short-lived, as his beloved’s voice shouted, clear and strong,

“Gabriel! Samuel! Fergus! I have them, over here!”

Gabriel set off at a sprint for where the voice was coming from, matching even Sam’s desperate sprint as they ran to their brothers.

As he rounded the corner, the first thing he saw was Castiel, covered in blood but still upright, although swaying slightly. Gabe reached his brother just as Cas’ legs gave way, and he fell straight into Gabriel’s arms. Gabe buried his nose into Castiel’s soft black hair and inhaled deeply, smelling the blood, despair, and terror that Cas had experienced at Alastair’s hands.

However, under Gabe’s hands, Castiel suddenly stiffened, and the fear peaked again.

“ _Dean,”_ Cas whimpered, and Gabriel turned to see Sam, eyes free once more of the bloodlust-red and now suspiciously wet, was hauling Dean into his arms. Dean groaned and called for Castiel, and Gabe’s little brother began to shake and struggle, trying to get to his alpha.

“Shhh, little one,” Gabe whispered, holding Cas close. “Big brother’s here now. You’re safe, Dean’s safe, we’re just trying to get you both home, alright? It’s all going to be fine now Cassie, you’ll see…”

He kept up a soothing stream of nonsense as he coaxed Castiel upright and into Crowley’s waiting carriage. He heard Balthazar and Crowley exchange words, then Bal jogged up to join them as Crowley and his dog turned back towards the old factory.

***

On the way back, Gabe clung tightly to Bal’s hand, but focused the rest of his attention on Castiel who, like Dean, was mostly unconscious. He would whimper for Dean occasionally, but was quiet for the most part.

They were met at the Winchesters’ by Ellen, whose usual stoic demeanour broke down into heaving sobs of relief when she saw Dean and Castiel. Likewise, Jess, after flying into the one of Sam’s arms which was not currently supporting his brother, rushed to Castiel and covered his face with kisses.

After that, Dr. Singer (an old family friend of the Winchesters) took over. Gruffly, he directed Gabriel and Bal to patch up Castiel’s wounds whilst he enlisted Ellen to help with Dean, who was in a far worse state.

Castiel took the treatment docilely enough until he came to enough to look over and see Dean properly. His alpha mate was covered in blood and not moving, at which point Castiel started to scream. Raw and hurt and terrified, it seemed to rip its way out of his throat and straight into Gabriel’s chest.

Despite the fact that Castiel was both injured and exhausted, it took both Gabe and Balthazar to hold him back from running to Dean’s side.

They hauled him up to his bedroom, hoping that the scent of Dean on the sheets would calm him a little, especially when coupled with Gabriel’s soft words and touches on his cheeks and shoulders. Gabriel held him steady as Balthazar tipped some laudanum down Castiel’s throat, and after that the wracking sobs dwindled into soft hiccups which only abated fully once Dean, still unconscious but not as deathly pale as he had been, was brought and put into the bed next to him. Castiel curled up into a ball wrapped around Dean, creating a poignant picture of both protection and needing the comfort of his alpha.

Knowing that they could do no more until the morning, Bal managed to drag a reluctant Gabe into the adjoining bedroom so that they could get some rest but still be close by.

Gabe was asleep almost before his head touched the pillow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback will make the next chapters come more quickly. 
> 
> I am also open for prompt for fluffy Destiel one-shots, so feel free to hit me with 'em here in the comments or on my tumblr, which can be found here: heckamightygadzooks.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is your friend.


End file.
